Sunshine in the Darkness
by Heuvel
Summary: "That's his daughter, Tohru." Tohru is a beautiful young woman, but with a bit of a twist. She's the daughter of the multi-millionar that owns the Dark Tournament. And she get's to know a certain red head. OC/Kurama
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the Dark Tournament. The battles hadn't started quite yet-in fact, the patrons of the tournament were still settling into their accommodation. Yusuke and the other's were currently playing cards and doing some light drinking. Hiei, of course, was sitting next to the window, looking out to the scenery before him, and ignoring his friends.

Keiko jumped from her seat and yelled to Yusuke, "You jerk! You've cheated!"

Boton nodded, "Yes you did! You're such a little sneak!"

Yusuke only laughed and laid his hand onto the coffee table that separated him and his friends. "Don't be sore losers! I won fair and square! Didn't I Kurama?"

His red-headed friend only looked down at his hand innocently, but was kind enough to say, "I did see some quick peeking on your part." He said coolly.

Yusuke giggled nervously and quickly grabbed his win before one of the girls decided otherwise. Kuwabara leaned close to Yukina and said in the smoothest voice he could muster, "You see? That's how he fights with me. Completely unfair."

"I do not you numb nuts!" Yusuke yelled, standing up, and facing his friend, "I beat your face in without even trying! You're the one who would cheat if you could!" A white limo pulled up in front of the hotel, and a very ugly looking driver opened the door and walked to the other side of the car to open the door. Hiei watched, interested.

"Let's settle this! Right now, Urameshi! Let's fight to the death! I'll take you any day, any time!"

"You're on! I can get some practice in before the tournament." He started to roll up his sleeves and take a fighting stance.

"Would you buffoons stop?" Hiei's voice laced its way through the fighting scene, causing the entire room to stop.

Kurama went to the window and looked down at the limo, "Someone important has arrived."

The rest of the group ran to the window and looked down. The driver had the door open, and a tall slender man came out of the car. He looked human, mean, and very very wealthy. He had a cigar in his mouth and directed the driver to get the bags from the trunk. He had gray slicked back hair, with beady brown eyes, and a snarl that loved death and money. Yusuke blinked, "Looks like a prick."

The masked fighter said with authority, "It's the owner of the tournament. He run's the entire thing."

"I see." Kurama said with calm, "He's arrived to watch his production."

"What a jerk he must be." Kuwabara said slowly. After the old man was out of the car and a couple of steps away, he stopped and faced the car. The driver kept the door open, and much to the surprise of the patrons by the window, a young woman came out of the car. She was beautiful, stunning even, and was wearing a red dress. Her hair was darkish brown, with little bits of curls at the end. Her eyes were bright blue, and her legs were very long-her waist thin and shapely. The biggest surprise to the Urameshi group was that she didn't look mean or corrupt, she actually looked kind. Innocent even. She gave off the same vibe that Yukina did.

"I didn't expect that…" Boton said slowly, "She looks like a sweet little girl."

"I bet she's his wife. Like a gold-digger, you know." Kuwabara said.

"Don't be stupid. They have the same eye and nose shape. They're related; she's his daughter." Hiei said.

"His name is Kaito Okayama." The masked fighter said, "That's his daughter, Tohru. If my calculations are correct, she should be about 15."

"And how do you know that?" Yusuke asked with irritation.

"Kaito Okayama is one of the most famous and wealthiest human beings in the demon and spirit world. It was a big deal when his child was born. At the expense of her mother." The masked fighter said. "I researched the entire tournament before agreeing to fight with you."

"Well she's handy." Hiei said dryly.

The young woman followed her father into the hotel. The dress she was wearing was particularly flattering to her form. It was tight around her waist, and it flowed gently one it hit her hips. It was strapless, with a heart top, and she was wearing white peek heels that made her legs look even longer than they already were.

"She's beautiful.." Yukina said in observation.

'She is…' Kurama thought to himself.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! The first battle is about to start! We must start heading down to the stadium if we don't want to be disqualified before we even start fighting! Stop oggling at her, I'm sure we'll get to see her just as soon as we can!"

The rest of the group jumped up from the window sill and started heading to the door, to the first battle of the Dark Tournament. Kurama lingered for a moment longer to get a better look at her, but it was only a fraction of a second after everyone left that he to got up from his seat and followed his friends. Boton was right, they would be seeing a lot of this young woman in the near future. At least, Kurama hoped.

* * *

Hello Yu Yu Hakusho fans! :) I've decided to try to write a fanfiction about an anime. And this one is complicated but interesting, so I went with this. If you didn't notice, I'm using the same name as the main character from Fruit's Basket, only because I like it and it's simple but sweet, in no way is this girl that actual Tohru Honda. Hope you enjoy it! Pleast tell me if I should continue or not!


	2. Chapter 2

The first round of the Dark Tournament was about to start.

Tohru was in one of the balcony seating areas above the stadium where all the important people, like her father, sat. The entire Dark Tournament committee was in this booth as well, and her father was have a swell time introducing her to all the important people he knew in the Black Market. People like Sakyo and Toguro, who often sat company with the committee.

"You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you, Tohru." Sakyo said kindly, "Last time I saw you, you were very young. Tell me, what have you been doing all these years?"

Tohru's father stepped in, "She's been attending a boarding school for girls in England. It's magnificent. She knows three languages and has top marks. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Tohru smiled politely at her father and the man with the scar. She knew that anything she said would be dismissed. She felt like a trophy more than a daughter. "Will she be staying in the hotel for the duration of the tournament?" Sakyo asked.

"She will!" Kaito Okayama exclaimed with excitement and pride, "It's her first year attending the Dark Tournament."

"I'm sure it'll be a bang for her to see." Torguro's deep and menicing voice said calmly, while looking through his classes at the young girl. When finished, he went to the window and looked down at the fight that was currently in progress. The top right corner of his mouth twitched up, as he said, "That Kuwabara kid is fighting Rinku right now."

All patrons went to the window to look down. Kaito said, "Who'll win?"

"Rinku, obviously. That fool that follows Urameshi around can't fight."

"He's bigger than him, though." Was what came out of Tohru's mouth. It was the first time she'd spoke since she'd arrive on the island; all the adult men looked at her. Her voice was soft, but one could tell that there was knowledge laced within it. However, not knowledge of the Demon World, obviously.

Torguro stated, "Size isn't everything in fights that involve spirit energy."

Tohru didn't reply, but instead went back to watching the fight. Rinku was currently in the middle of jumping around his opponent, confusing him, and giggling loudly. However, much to his surprise, Kuwabara punched the younger boy almost across the stage. Tohru stood up suddenly and almost pressed her face to the window, "Is he alright?" She turned to look to her dad, but he was chuckling softly.

Her father turned to Torguro, "She's a little bit of a humanitarian. Wouldn't even pinch someone as strong as you."

Torguro looked to the young woman, "You're a little bit out of place."

Tohru pushed herself away from the window and looked to her father, putting on a polite face, she said kindly, "I'm going to go on a bit of a walk." And with that, she left the room, her father, and all those important people behind.

She walked into the dark corridor, turned right where there was no sun, and followed the bricked walls until she came to one of the meeting rooms in the building. "I love it! Just when we thought it was done, the two are facing off again!" was what she heard over the loud speaker, echoing loudly in her ears. Kuwabara had just been kicked in the neck, almost got counted out, but got up again to face Rinku once more. Tohru sighed quietly and opened one of the doors. There were no speakers, to televisions, and only a long table with chairs surrounding it. Smiling softly to herself, she made sure that no one was behind her, closed the door, locked it, and went to the head of the table. Sitting down, she pulled out a book from her purse, opened it, and began to read.

Tohru never liked the Dark Tournament. Her father had taken the job a long time ago, before she was even born. Majority of her families income came from the Black Market and the Tournament. Her mother was dead; it was only her and her father that lived in the large mansion hidden away in Tokyo. However, most of the time, her father was out on 'business' and would leave her be, with the servants, the cooks, and someone to drive her to and fro.

Majority of her resentment towards the Black Market and the Dark Tournament sprouted from her childhood. Instead of her father coming to her dance or music recitals, her father was off doing some illegal business. Instead of her father coming to 'Bring Dad To School Day' it was one of her body guards, who would simply pretend. It's not like her father went to any of the parents' conferences or even school registration for someone to know what he looked like. You know. Typical sappy rich kid story.

Tohru had decided she wanted to do some charity work in various third world countries for her summer vacation. To find some good in people. To hopefully help people, and to hopefully pay humanity back on her father's behalf. However, Kaito insisted in her coming to the Dark Tournament to 'see the battle of the century' with him instead. He said that he just wanted to spend time with her more, and since the Dark Tournament, to him, was recreational, and thus a perfect time to bond with his daughter.

But Tohru didn't feel like it. She felt like sitting down somewhere quiet and reading her book. She felt more like a trophy than her father's daughter.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara was being suspended in the air by Rinku's yoyos, screaming, and threatening the young boy. Out of disinterest, Hiei looked up into the spectator box that Kaito and his minions were currently residing. "Seems Kaito is watching. No sign of his precious daughter, however."

Kurama broke his focus for a moment to looked up as well, "She could be anywhere. Getting food or powdering her nose."

"It's the first fight of the entire Tournament. If she really cared, she'd be watching right now. Seems she's a little different than her father."

Kurama nodded in agreement, "Possibly. But we shouldn't make any assumptions." he couldn't focus on the girl for long, however, because Kuwabara's face had just hit the ground, causing him to make a loud 'BLEEEEHHHHHH' noise, and worrying his friends. Finally, Rinku lifted Kuwabara onto the air, and out of the stadium. Like a kite, Kuwabara fluttered in the wind, and then, much to Kurama's pure horror, Rinku retracted his yoyos, and pulled them away from his opponent. Kuwabara recovers by catching himself on his sword, and after a major blow between the yoyos and Kuwabara's sword, Rinku pulled himself up from his position, trapped the other boy with the strings of his toys, and won the fight.

While his teammate bickered with the younger boy, Hiei said, "He's worthless."

Tohru finished another chapter of her book and looked at the clock on the wall. It had been a fair 30 minutes since her leaving her father. Maybe she'd check in to see them. She got up from her seat and went out into the hallway once again. Before getting to the intersection that would either lead her to the stadium or to the lobby, she listened. She heard the referee start to count to ten, and feeling this a good time to stall, went into the lobby. Her father wouldn't want to be disturbed at such a crucial part of the fight.

The lobby was cool too. The air from the stadium was almost unbearable, but she liked the lobby. Maybe she could just watch all the fights out here instead. However, before she could properly find a drink or a seat, she suddenly heard, "Second Fight, Roto verses Kurama! Begin!" The man on the screen had red hair and almost a kind, intelligent look to him. Tohru stopped and observed him. He wasn't what she expected a fighter to be. Then again, Rinku wasn't what she expected either. However, this one man, seemed more like someone who would rather be spending time doing something studious, not fighting.

The fight started. Kurama easily dodged the sword that came out of Roto's arm, and it seems, that the fight was going as normal as possible. The boy looked calm, but this was all whipped from his face at one slice from Roto. They two started talking again, and Tohru paid closer attention. The redhead looked angry, almost tortured, and suddenly, Roto started to punch him over and over again. 'Why isn't he doing anything? Or even looking angry?' Tohru thought. Kurama then folded his arms behind his back, and after some gloating from Roto, Kurama's eyes suddenly became sad. 'Poor guy…something's happened…'

Kurama received a kick. Then another punch. And another. Again and again, but Kurama's face never changed. Only stared at the man who was causing him pain. It wasn't until finally when Roto stopped moving that Tohru became interestingly confused. Kurama knocked something out of Roto's hand, and something like a plant started growing out of Roto. There was blood, some more blood, and then beautifully stunning flowers that were rooted into the body of the other man.

Now Tohru had seen fighting before. She'd seen some of the footage not only from this Tournament, but the torture that her father would inflict on almost anyone. He kept a library that she would sometimes raid. They were horrifying, cruel, and made her sick to her stomach. However, the redhead's fighting wasn't anything like she'd seen before. He was, instead, calm, and used almost no violence. It was astonishing.

The rest of the round went underway after Kurama's fight. The rest of the round went on with three wins and one loss, and the first day of the Dark Tournament was over.

It was now the evening, and Tohru was standing next to her father in a tight evening dress that went to her knees. It had little gold sparkles and thick straps. She had been asked by Kaito to wear this dress for the formal evening dinner that the committee would be having while the fighters, excluding the Toguro team, and the spectators found themselves dinner.

And she was bored. Her father had introduced her to everyone important in the room, and not it was simply her job to stand around and smile sweetly at who ever looked her way. But Tohru had a plan. When Kaito wasn't looking, she slipped away and started heading to the other side of the hotel-where the fighters were residing.

On her way she stopped at the desk run by a beautiful apparition in a hotel uniform, looking friendly, and too giggly for her own good. Tohru asked, "Where is the Urameshi room?"

"835, my dear. Say, aren't you Kaito Okayama's daughter?"

Tohru smiled and said, "I'm a shape shifter."

The apparition took this a legitimate response and let her leave with no problems whatsoever. It seemed one could tell anyone anything in this place and no one would think twice about it. Tohru walked down the corridor to her left and followed the signs on the walls. A couple of flights of stairs, for she didn't want to be on an elevator with someone who may want to ask her what she was doing, and down a lot of hallways, she finally found the corridor that consisted of the 800 numbers.

'810..815..823..ah! 835!'

She took a deep breath and without giving herself a chance to chicken out, knocked gently on the door.

No one answered.

Oh no! What if someone did hear it, looked through the peep hole, saw her, and thought otherwise? What if this team was dangerous and was setting a trap for her as she stood there waiting to be answered? What if they were laughing at her this very moment? What if her father was watching the security camera behind her, and saw the room she was knocking on?

Tohru was about to turn around and head back to the dinner party when the door suddenly opened. A very pretty girl with blue hair and purple eyes stood in the frame, first a smile of welcome, but then her mouth made a small 'o' at the sight of who was at her door. They stood in silence for a while before Boton said, "Well hello there! How can I help you?"

"I must have gotten the wrong hotel room. I'm very sorry." Tohru said quickly.

"Oh that's alright! Which hotel room were you looking for?"

"The hotel room for the Urameshi team?"

"Oh…Oh my." Boton said with a hint of uncertainty, but suddenly became happen again for the visitor, "Well, my dear, you've picked the right door! Come right in! I'm Boton, by the way."

"I'm-"

"Oh we all know who you are. Tohru Okayama!" Boton smiled behind her and let Tohru enter the room before shutting the door. The Urameshi team as well as the girls and Koenma were all in the room, and everyone stopped short at the sudden presence of Tohru.

"Hey! You're that girl! You're the daughter of the owner!" Kuwabara yelled at her.

Tohru smiled at him, "You can call me Tohru."

Koenma had changed into his adult form before she came, much to his relief, and approached her with authority, "And what do we owe this visit?"

"Well.." she looked around nervously and realized that she wasn't with people she knew and that her father would approve of, but she continued anyway, "I saw you guys fight today and I thought I'd meet you all."

"Lovely!" Boton said, she then scooted over to Yusuke , who was about to protest the entire meeting, "Remember. If she likes us, I bet the committee will treat us a bit more fairly. Eh?"

He growled for a moment, but realized she was right. If the team got on the good side of the daughter of the owner, then surely the committee would treat them well. Yusuke then walked up to Tohru and held out his hand, accepting hers, and shaking it vigorously, "Hi! I'm Yusuke. The best fighter on the team!" Kuwabara scoffed loudly. Yusuke continued, "So you liked the fight's huh? Well, you know, we try." A very large grin was plastered on his face.

Tohru smiled politely at him, "Yours was particularly interesting, yes. That man you fought was twice your size too."

"Yeah, well, you know." He shrugged.

Keiko pushed him aside and held out her hand to greet her, successfully stopping her long time friend and crush from continuing acting like a jerk.

One by one, Tohru met every person in the room. Hiei was indifferent, Kuwabara was overjoyed, and Kurama was very kind. Tohru couldn't help herself when she said, "Your fight was interesting as well, Kurama."

"What? The flower? They're pretty cool, yeah!" Kuwabara said for his friend; proud of him.

"Not exactly." Tohru said, again facing Kurama, "You hardly used violence."

"You're not the fighting type then, are you?" Kurama observed with much interest.

"I actually don't like the Dark Tournament one bit."

"Great. So much for the committee liking us." Yusuke mumbled to Boton. She mewed and smiled brightly to Tohru.

"Is that so?" Kurama continued, "We were forced to fight this year. Someone has a bone to pick with our captain."

"Yeah, but I'll get him!" Yusuke said loudly.

Keiko jumped in suddenly, "We're about to play cards and order pizza or something. Would you like to join us?"

Tohru smiled but shook her head, "Normally I would, but you see I'm supposed to be at a dinner party at the moment. I slipped away to meet you all quickly, but I must get back before I'm needed by my father."

The group all nodded in understanding. Sure, she was one of those rich kids. Yeah, they had things to do with important people and things. Yusuke walked up to her boldly before she was able to leave the room, "Hey, you know, do you think you could figure out what the committee thinks about us? Maybe put in a few good words?"

"Yueske!" Boton and Keiko yelled violently.

"What? I might as well ask! No one else has the guts to do it!"

Tohru smiled, "I'll see what I can do." She looked to the rest of the group, "It was sure nice meeting all of you. Good luck in your next fight! I'll see you soon."

Everyone said goodbye, but she couldn't help but keep eye contact with Kurama a bit longer than normal. He was very kind, very gentle, but there was a hint of man in him as well. Man enough for her, at least. He had won his fight not on brute strength, but on intelligence and with strategy, and it impressed her. He was handsome too. Very handsome. Kurama, in particular, she hoped to see again soon. She sent him a shy smile, realizing that she'd be staring at him for a bit longer than maybe she should, and slipped out into the hallway to head back to her prior commitment.

* * *

Okie dokie. To reply to some reviews. First, 'Kayko' is the English way of spelling her name. That's how I learned it when I watched it during middle school, but I understand that the proper spelling is Keiko. So I'll be sticking with Keiko. But it's not a misspelling, it's simply a different version. Sorry if I bothered anyone with that. I'll be going back through the first chapter to make them all the same. :3 Tell me if I do it again! I wasn't expecting so many reviews in such little time. With my HP fics, it takes forever to get reviews. But I'm glad I'm getting feedback. I hope you're enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

The entire team watched the girl leave. Keiko blinked and looked to Yusuke, "Was she an apparition?"

"No, she wasn't." Hiei cut in.

"She's human. No powers, no abilities, just a normal human girl with a very powerful father." Kurama explained, "She had virtually no spirit energy, not more than Keiko has."

"How weird…" Boton said, "She's the exact opposite of her father."

"Weird indeed." Kurama agreed, "But refreshing."

The next day. The Urameshi team was still eating their breakfast in the hall of the hotel. Yusuke and Kuwabara were currently in the middle of another heated debate. Yusuke had said something about Kuwabara's fighting, Hiei agreed, and it all escalated from there. The girls, though annoyed, had come to become used to their bickering, and were eating their food in silence.

Kurama was watching with light amusement, but his attention was suddenly taken away from his friends as Kaito Okayama approached the table, surrounded by his topnotch associates. Tohru was with him as well. Kurama stood up automatically, Hiei, the masked fighter and the girls did as well. Yusuke and Kuwabara were already standing, in fighting stances. They stopped fighting and watched as the men walked up to them.

"Urameshi team! Hello!" Said Tohru's father, he held out his hand and shook Yusuke's hand in the most violent manner, "Kaito Okayama! Wonderful to meet you!"

"Hey." Yusuke said with deadpan.

"Splendid fight you guys had yesterday! Never knew humans could be so tough! You've got quite the team, here, you know."

"Thanks."

"This is my daughter, Tohru. She's around your age!" Kaito said with pride, as he pushed his daughter forward to meet the team. Tohru swallowed hard. She wasn't expecting to meet the team like this. If her father knew that she had gone out of her way to meet them, she'd be murdered.

Yusuke smiled at her and held out his hand, shaking hers gently and saying, "Nice to meet you. I haven't even seen you yet. Did you just get here?"

'Thank you…' Tohru thought as she smiled at the whole team, "I got here yesterday. It's nice to meet you too."

"I hear you'll be fighting against Team Ichigaki tomorrow." Kaito giggled at the team, "They've done pretty well so far."

"We'll be fine." Yusuke said finally.

"Good luck." Kaito finally said, then turned and motioned for his friends to follow him.

They did so, and Tohru was the last to follow her father. She turned back to the group once more and smiled, mouthing 'thank you' and waving gently.

"How bizarre." Kurama said, but shrugged it off to prepare himself for the fight tomorrow.

Tohru followed her father all the way to the viewing room, but after a quick explanation about how she had forgotten something in her room, left her father and his friends to watch the fighting.

Tohru turned around and walked through the corridors back to the room of which the Urameshi team was eating. However, before she entered the room she took a sharp turn to the right and into another, and darker, corridor.

She followed the hallway to the entrance of the stadium and stood at the door. There was a random fight happening between two teams that she didn't know. She sighed and turned around to leave and continue reading her book, but came face to face with a certain redhead.

"Ah! Well hello there." Came Kurama's voice.

"Hello." Tohru said, "Are you here to watch the game?"

"Yes. To observe one of my enemies. Who ever wins this game will be our opponent for tomorrow."

Tohru blinked down at the fight, "But…My father said you would be fighting Team Ichigaki tomorrow…"

"They're the favored team, that's for sure."

Tohru looked at Kurama for a long time, then asked, "Kurama…Why is your team here?"

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, while breaking his vision of the fight.

"You all look so out of place." Tohru explained, "You don't seem like the team that would like to fight in this tournament…"

"You're right." Kurama stated, "We didn't want to fight here. We were asked to be the guests so Yusuke could fight Torguro. None of us really wanted to fight here."

"Then why did you? Couldn't you refuse it?"

Kurama looked at her with a bit of surprise, "You really don't know much about your father's Tournament, do you?" Tohru nodded, a little embarrassed. Kurama explained, "When a team is asked to fight as a guest, attendance is mandatory. We'd be killed if we refused, and will be killed if we lose."

"That's horrible…" Tohru said quietly.

"If I'm correct, your father agreed." Kurama said dryly, "But you're innocent in the trade of the Dark Tournament. This is your first time here, isn't it?" He looked to her, "Do you spend a lot of a time with your father?"

"No. Not really. Not at all, actually." Tohru said, "We've never really seen eye-to-eye on some issues."

"And your mother?"

"She was killed when I was born." Tohru said sadly, "I've had my share of step-mothers. All of them apparitions."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kurama said to her, glancing down to her with some pity, "I have a mother. She's very important to me. I couldn't bear it if she were to die."

Tohru smiled at his sweetness, but then something clicked in her head, "Yesterday…"

"Mmm?"

"That's why you put your hands behind your back for Roto. He was threatening your mother's life."

Kurama was surprised, for only Hiei knew. "How did you know?"

Tohru shrugged her small shoulders gently and smiled at him, "You just…Seemed the type."

Kurama looked at Tohru with detail. She was just as beautiful up close than she was far away, if not, more beautiful. He particular liked her blue eyes, how light they were, and how kind they were. Her hair, which was put up in a lose bun, was silky as well. She was sweet, warm, and Kurama found her easy to confide in. He had, in fact, just told her one of his secrets. But somehow, in a way he couldn't explain, he felt like he could. She was a listener, just like him. And much to his delight, she was a ray of sunshine in this Dark Tournament.

Kurama smiled at her once more, then went back to observing the fight. He then watched Torguro defeat the entire team by himself, with no effort whatsoever. Both him and Tohru were shocked. Tohru blinked at the fight, and the dead, and looked at Kurama, "This Tournament is…"

"Cruel."

"Yes…" Tohru said quietly. She sat down on the nearest chair and started to rub her temples, worried, stressed. "I knew that this was a disgusting tournament…But nothing like this…"

Kurama sat next to her and said softly, "Tohru, may I ask you something?"

She looked at him, confused, and said, "Sure…"

"Your father is quite old and may retire." He said, an Tohru nodded, "Well, do you think you would carry on with this Tournament?"

"You mean…Become the heir? The owner…?"

"I mean that exactly."

Tohru shook her head violently, "I would never! I would never let something like this continue!"

Kurama nodded and smiled, "I thought so. And I'm grateful." He leaned back on the backrest and watched the events down below, but took another glance at Tohru. Here eyes weren't as bright and vivid as they were a couple of moments ago, but instead were dull and nervous. Her skin, which was once sun kissed, was now pale and pasty. This Tournament terrified her. 'As it should…no one of real conscious should find this Tournament worth watching.'

Kurama stood up suddenly and held out his hand to her, then said, "My friends and I are planning to order some pizza and watch a couple of movies tonight. Do some relaxing since it may be the last time we can relax until the end of this week. Would you care to join us?"

Tohru looked at his hand, then up to the balcony where her father was. He was currently laughing it up with Sakyo, preoccupied. She looked back at Kurama and took his hand, smiling, and said, "I'd love to."

Kurama then led her to hotel room number 835, opened the door, and let her in first. The gang was already surrounding a couple of pizzas and discussing which movie they should watch when Tohru showed up in front of them. Boton smiled brightly and almost yelled, "Are you going to join us, Miss Tohru?"

"Well…If it's alright…" Tohru said shyly, "Kurama invited me."

"We'd love to have you!" Keiko said, "You and Kurama can have the couch." She got up from her seat and went to sit next to Yusuke on the floor.

Tohru took her seat as well as Kurama and watched with amusement as her new friends bickered about which movie to watch.

Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara from across the room, "Shut up! Just because you've seen this and think it's really awesome doesn't mean we have to see it! We're not watching some sappy chick flick!"

Boton replied, "And what's wrong with chick flicks?"

"Uh. That they're chick flicks!"

"It's not a chick flick! It just has a message, okay?" Kuwabara defended.

"Maybe we should have our guest choose?" Hiei's dominant voice broke up the fighting. Everyone glanced at him, on the window sill, holding his piece of pizza. He was looking quite annoyed as well, "I'd rather watch some 'chick flick' then listen to you fools fight."

"Sure…" Yusuke said slowly, before picking up the two movies in question and handing them to her, "Which one do ya wanna see?"

The movies that were presented to her were typical 90's movies. The Coneheads and Black Beauty. Tohru smiled at her friends, but was confused. She said softly, "I've never really heard of these."

"You what?" Yusuke said, "You mean you've never watched movies with friends?"

"Documentaries or the History Channel were the only things I was allowed to watch." Tohru said with some remorse, "My father really wanted me to be smart."

"Oh." He said, "Well that's alright! Just pick the movie that looks the funniest then."

"Or the most thoughtful." Kuwabara's voice peeped out.

Tohru smiled and pointed to the Coneheads movie, "This one looks interesting."

Kuwabara whined, but Yusuke smiled and said, "Good choice." He got up from where he was sitting next to Keiko, stuck the movie into the VCR and sat back down to watch.

Kurama leaned over to Tohru and said quietly, "Don't feel to bad. I've never seen it either." Tohru smiled and turned to watch the movie. It was a good movie at that. All patrons of the room, excluding Hiei and the masked fighter, laughed hard for almost every scene. Even Kurama, who was normally so composed, seemed to have found it amusing. They ate pizza, drank pop and beer, and relaxed. It was a good night, one that Tohru had never experienced in her entire life. For she had never really had laid back friends like the Urameshi team, but instead was told to hand out with fellow "Topnotch" kids, and not to associate with people of lesser value.

When the movie was over, Keiko had fallen asleep on Yusuke's shoulder, Kuwabara was also sleeping loudly, and the masked fighter had retired for the night. Only Boton, Tohru, Kurama, Hiei and Shizuru. All the pizza was gone, and it was close to 9:00pm. Tohru stood up and smiled at her new friends, "Thank you so much for having me. But I should be getting back now. I don't want my father to worry about me too much."

"No problem, kid. You be safe, alright?" Shizuru said.

"Yes. I will. Thank you." Tohru smiled at everyone, and turned to Kurama, "And thank you for inviting me."

"It was a pleasure." He said. And with that, she left.

"She's sweet, isn't she?" Shizuru said to Kurama.

"Indeed. Very kind."

"Would make a good match, don't you think?"

"For whom?"

"For you, you idiot." She said, chuckling a little bit, "She's all happy and nice, like you a little bit. You two would be cute together."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Kurama said sternly, "I'm a demon, she's human. And not only that, her father would never allow such a thing to occur. And I would never develop a relationship without the permission of the father."

"Quite the gent, are you?" She said before standing up and stretching, "Boton, take care of this mess? We gotta match tomorrow." Shizuru started heading for the door of her room, causing Boton to protest loudly and complain about how she had to do all the work.

Kurama could only sit still and think of what Shizuru said. Tohru was a beautiful and kind girl, one he got along with fairly well, but it would be too risky and too irresponsible on his part to start a relationship with someone like her. He would have to resist her for the duration of the tournament, for he feared he had already started to enjoy her company.

Tohru finally go to her hotel room. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see her father sitting on the desk chair, waiting for her. Her father had requested his own room while Tohru also got her own, so they weren't sharing. He didn't have a key either, and furthermore, he normally never went out of his way to pay her such a visit. Upon seeing her arrive, he said, "I noticed you were sitting next to one of the member's of the Urameshi team today."

"Uh…Yes. His name is Kurama. He was explaining the fight to me…"

"Yeah. The redhead." Kaito said with mild distaste, "And were you with these people just now? Watching…movies?"

Tohru was shocked, but said, "Uh…yes. Yes I was. I was invited to join them for pizza and a movie…"

"In one of your best dresses, no doubt. That one cost $3,000, you know."

"Yes, sir. I know."

"You could have stained it." He said while standing up, "You could have also stained your repetition."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't hang around people of that kind any more. If I find out that you disobey me, you'll be in a whole lot of trouble, young lady. We don't associate ourselves with the fighters, let alone such disgusting creatures as that team. You stay away from them for now one." Tohru blinked at her father in surprise, unable to say anything. Kaito growled and said, "Understood, Tohru?" His face was hard, he was angry, and determined to keep his daughter from ruining his image. His eyes twitched, his mouth was twisted up into some kind of demented smile, and his fists were clenched.

She swallowed hard and bowed her head, "Understood…"

* * *

There we are. :) Please tell me how I'm going!


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, the Urameshi team were already heading out the door of their room for battle. Each one wearing their fighting clothes, talking amongst themselves; particularly Yusuke and Kawabara, who were in an argument after one of them said to the other not to die.

"Oddly giddy for a Tournament like this." Hiei said to his friend.

"Yes, but they don't really know a lot about this tournament." Kurama said in reply, "Hopefully we do live through today."

"I don't know about you guys, but I will."

The team stopped at the food court for their breakfast. Boton, who was observing her surroundings instead of paying attention to the bickering boys, suddenly lit up and started waving, "Yoohoo! Tohru! Good morning!"

"Oh. Hello Tohru!" Keiko also greeted with Boton.

"Hey Tohru! What's up! Man that's a fancy dress!" Kuwabara said loudly, scaring the apparitions who were sitting a table over.

Tohru turned around to see her new friends. All of them looked happy to see her. Keiko and Boton were still waving at her, Kuwabara as well, and even Shizuru was waving gently. Tohru looked to the other occupants of the team. Yusuke and Kurama were smiling at her, Hiei not at all, and of course she couldn't see the face of the masked fighter. She smiled sadly, but looked away quickly, and followed her father into the viewing boxes.

"Well that was rude." Yusuke said blankly.

"Don't be stupid." Hiei said, "She's been prohibited from seeing us."

"Oh…" Yueskue said quietly.

Kurama's eyes followed the slim figure into the corridor all the way until he couldn't see her anymore, then slowly turned his eyes to his friends. He didn't say anything for quite a while, and in the mean time, Boton and Keiko discussed their concern over Tohru. Becoming stern, Kurama said to his friends, "Come now. Let's head to the stadium." And he started walking away.

"Think he's angry?" Yusuke asked Boton.

"Sure. He's the one who invited her for movies. He's most likely the most hurt out of all of us." Boton said quietly, "Kurama wouldn't just…invite anyone to be around us. He's fairly particular."

"Yeah." Yusuke said finally.

The fights commenced almost immediately after they entered the ring. Hiei's arm was still incapacitated and Yusuke's spirit gun was still not working, and thus, only Kuwabara, Kurama and the masked fighter would be able to fight.

Tohru took her seat next to her father and looked down to the ring. Before his acquaintances entered the room, he said to her, "Your 'friends' are fighting today."

"Yes, I know." Tohru said blankly.

Kaito looked at her and smiled, "No reason to be sad, sweetie. You have plenty of friends back home."Or so he assumed. But she really didn't. She attended one of those fancy schools, with rich, shallow children. None of them interested her for the mere fact that all they wanted to do was shop and party. Tohru had other plans, however. She would instead find herself reading or studying. Her classmates were kind to her, because their parents were scared of Kaito and his bodyguards, but never outwardly invited her to events. Not that she minded, of course.

But it still saddened her that she didn't have really close friends. Ones that she could confide to-that she could spend time with and not feel obligated or a burden. Even though she had only known the Urameshi team for a short while-not even a full day-they had accepted her with open arms, never once making her feel like she wasn't part of the group. The night before was something she really had never experienced before. Just lounging around, watching movies and eating junk food was completely foreign to her. But it was wonderful, and now she was forbidden to spend time with them ever again.

Tohru had been in deep thought up until the point of which her father chuckled loudly. Tohru looked to him, but didn't get a chance to ask, for she heard, "May I have you attention please. The third round of the Dark Tournament will begin immediately." Tohru looked down to the ring. The Urameshi team was still there, banged up, and emotionally and physically exhausted. "Father." Tohru said, "They have to fight again?"

"Clever, isn't it?" Kaito said. Tohru blinked and looked at him, he explained, "That team annoys me and I want them gone. I thought I would just start the third round now. You know, speed up their deaths a little bit. Hope you don't mind, honey." He winked at his daughter and watched the team down below. Tohru could only watch in horror as Team Masho entered the ring, and they prepared to fight.

Kurama looked up into the view box with Kaito and Tohru contained within. Tohru noticed him, and the two stared at each other for some time. There was no way for Tohru to explain her father's choice to him. She could only give him a quick look of pity, one of which he noticed, but chose to look away as if he hadn't seen her. Tohru shrunk into her seat and swallowed hard. The team was furious. She didn't need to be hearing their captain harass the referee to know this.

Her father 'hmmmed' and said, "Why don't we have a medical examination as well?"

"A what?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, my dear." He said, before waving his hand to one of the men at the back of the room, making him leave, and causing the announcement of the medical exam to play over the intercom.

Tohru then watched as Hiei and the masked fighter became trapped into the force field of the enchantress. Tohru's brow's furrowed and she looked to her father, "You can't do that! That's manipulating the entire fight!"

"Don't be stupid, my dear. It's all about the money."

Tohru shook her head in disapproval and went back to watching the fight. She watched as Kurama stepped up to fight the Master of the Sky. She watched as he just barely beat the fighter with dodging him, his body painted, his entire energy seeming to be wiped out from him. She then watched as the man Kurama was fighting shed his blood on Kurama, and thus forming giant weights on Kurama's arms and legs-Kurama was now covered in the make-up of the seal. Sealing away his spirit energy and forcing him to stay grounded.

It was at this point Tohru leaned closer to the window, watching the fight intently. Sure enough, Kurama couldn't move. He could only shift his body, with a lot of effort, and only slightly dodge. Toya entered the ring, prepared to avenge the death of his friend.

Because of the committees rules, since Kurama was still in the ring, and still alive, he was the one that would be fighting Toya. Tohru jumped up from her seat, much to the amusement of her father, and after politely dismissing herself, left the room and run down the corridor. She ran full speed to the door of the ring, in case her father had changed his mind about letting her leave and had come after her. She would face his wrath later in the day-for now, she had to get closer to her friends.

She arrived when she saw Toya throw Shard of Winter at Kurama, causing the redhead to dodge them only slightly, but acquire many new cuts. She looked about her and realized that she had almost no where to sit, but decided to walk down the flight of stairs and sat in the first row, asking a couple of the apparitions to move. She sat close to the wall and watched the fight. Kurama had just started to regain his spirit energy back by the use of his blood, but not enough, for Toya was faster.

She watched as Toya attempted to slice Kurama with his ice sword, but was surprised when Kurama was hit, and his arm started to deeply bleed. Kurama stood up anyway, glaring at his yelling teammate, and looked up at his opponent. Blood was running down his arm, a look of pure determination upon his face, and after a pained scream, Tohru watched as Kurama caught Toya with one of his plants, through the torso, making the fight completely stop. Tohru covered her mouth in shock as she noticed that Kurama's Death Plant was reaped into his body. The referee started the count. Kurama had won.

Tohru watched as Kurama slowly fell into unconsciousness. At the same time, in Kurama's eyes, he couldn't help but notice Tohru standing in the front row, watching him. Their eyes met suddenly, and Tohru blinked at him. She was a pretty sight, he had to admit to himself. She was wearing a one-shouldered green dress that matched his eyes, her hair was up, curled, with a few cascading down around her shoulders. However, no matter how beautiful she looked, Kurama could see her worried and pained face. And for some reason that Kurama wasn't sure he'd ever be able to explain logically, the very sight of the girl calmed him. He had been furious with her that morning, not only at her rudeness, but her lack of spine when it came to her father. But at that moment, when he felt his mind and body give way to the pain he was feeling, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She somehow made it feel alright. It was alright to allow himself to slip into unconsciousness and allow his team to fight from then on. She made him feel relaxed, at peace, and happy. She really was worried for his safety. And that was Kurama's last thought before he fell into complete darkness.

A large, stupid man entered the ring and noted that since Kurama was still standing, he was the one who would be fighting Bakken. 'That's absurd. He can't even consciously think.' Tohru though.

The referee stated that since Yusuke was captain, and had said he would be taking the fights from then on, the match would be between him and the rest of the team. However, over the intercom, Tohru heard, "Correction. The next fight will be Kurama versus Bakken. A fighter standing in the ring cannot be removed against his will. As will cannot be determined here, the fighter remains."Tohru looked up into the view box where her father sat. He was watching her, smiling sadistically. He had called this choice because she had left to tend to her friends. The reason for this injustice was her fault. Entirely her fault. Tohru swallowed hard and looked mournfully at Kurama's figure. She gasped loudly as Kurama was punched by Bakken, then flown across the ring to the other side. Then kicked. She watched terrified as he was punched and kicked unfairly by his 'opponent.'

'That awful man.' Tohru thought about Bakken, but couldn't help looking up to her father. Luckily, Bakken's teammate told him to stop, to which he dropped Kurama and allowed the redhead to lose, and the fighting to continue.

Tohru stayed where she was for the duration of the round, watching Yusuke and Kuwabara fight, and watching Kurama sit still, unconscious, and helpless.

When all was over and done with, Tohru avoided her father completely and snuck to the Urameshi rooms. Yusuke, Boton and Keiko were all away into the forest to discover Yusuke's spirit beast. Boton and Shizuru were in the girls' rooms gossiping about something or another, Hiei was on his own in the forest, and Kuwabara was showing Yukina around the stadium.

The door to the room was slightly opened, for a reason Tohru assumed that one of the occupants could get back inside. She opened it slowly and peeked inside. Laying on the couch, his entire torso wrapped in bandages, was Kurama. His face had a few band-aids on it, his arms, especially the one of which his Death Plant grew out of, was also completely covered with bandages. He was awake, however, and reading a book with his good hand.

Upon hearing the noise Kurama turned his head and was surprised to see Tohru standing by the door frame, her hands behind her back, her face gently bent down. Kurama sighed gently and went back to looking at his book, though he wasn't reading, "Hello."

"Hello…" Tohru said, "May I come in?"

"If you'd like to." Kurama said, his voice slightly laced in ice.

Tohru entered the room fully and sat down across from his, looking at his wounds, and then finally to his face. His bangs were covering his eyes so she couldn't see the emotion across his face, but she could tell that he was somewhat upset by her presence. Tohru began, "Listen…about this morning…" Kurama looked up at her and waited for her explanation, "My father has told me I'm not allowed to associate with you or the rest of the team. That's why I didn't greet you properly. You see, if I was to disobey him, he would have found a way to harm all of you. He's the owner of the Tournament afterall."

"Well from what I've been told of the match, you must have done something to anger him. The committee was fairly ruthless today."

Tohru nodded sullenly and looked up at Kurama. His wounds were deep; he couldn't move much. The bandages went all the way up to his pecks, and were already turning a slight pink with the blood leaking through. His eyes, normally kind and welcoming, her hard and determined. She knew what he was thinking. He may or may not be out of the fight for the next round. Tohru sighed and said, "The reason why the committee made you stay in the ring with Bakken is because of me."

Kurama's eyes tore into hers, asking for her to explain more. "Why is that? What could you have done to cause me this?"

"My father is the one behind all the committee's choices. I left the view box against his wishes, and when he had the chance, he tried to get back at me. By hurting you."

"I don't believe that." Kurama said, causing Tohru to look at him in complete shock, "I don't believe you were the cause. You were a helping factor, I'll admit. But the committee has been after us for the entirety of the Tournament. The blame is not yours." His eyes suddenly softened, and in a way he smiled, though it hurt a little, "And I forgive you for this morning. We all do. We understand your situation."

Tohru smiled gently and looked to her knees, "You and the others. Well…You're the first friends that I've been comfortable with. You've all been so kind to me."

"It's how I feel about them too." Kurama said in agreement, "I feel I can trust Boton and Kuwabara and Hiei. I can especially trust Yuskue with my life as well. They're all good people. Understanding people. Welcoming and accepting. You have no need to be worried of their opinion of you. They'll be just as kind to you as they were a few days ago." His smile grew a little.

She smiled back at him. When he smiled, though it was a struggle for him, he looked handsome. Godlike, almost. He looked like someone she could trust as well. She especially liked his eyes, when they were kind. She felt she could stare into them forever.

And then she realized that she had been staring at them for some time, him staring back, not moving an inch. Tohru suddenly stood up, her cheeks slightly pink, and said, "I should be going. I should let you get some rest."

"Yes. I need rest."

Tohru nodded and started to head for the door.

"However."

Tohru stopped and looked at Kurama. He hadn't moved his head, but was staring at the little place on the couch where she had been sitting.

"May I ask for you to stay here with me? Keep me company?" he then turned to look her in the eye. His owns eyes invited her in, his smile kind and sincere, "You calm me, you see. And it becomes a little lonely when everyone is gone."

Tohru's cheeks had now become almost completely red, but she approached him anyway. Kurama moved his torso slightly to make space on the couch, indicating that he wanted her right next to him. She took the hint, sat down, and looked down at him. Kurama had closed his eyes and laid his head back, and allowed himself to completely relax. There was still a smile upon his lips, and soon, Tohru noticed that his chest was rising and falling calmly, and that Kurama had fallen into a gentle sleep.

* * *

Took a bit to update, didn't it? Sorry about that! But I hope you liked this chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama awoke the next morning with a massive headache-most likely because of the carnage he endured the day before. What with Bakken throwing him into the ground and all. He slowly sat up and looked about him, but saw no sign of his late visitor from the night before. He only saw Hiei sitting on the window sill, waiting for the next fight. "Good morning." Kurama greeted.

"Morning." Hiei simply said.

Kurama looked around the room. Was it all a dream? Had he just hoped that Tohru had visited him last night? Of course it wasn't. He could still smell her perfume.

"Your girlfriend left." Hiei said, taking Kurama out of his own thoughts. Hiei continued, "When I came home last night, she asked me to look after you, and left."

"Oh." Kurama said quietly before standing up and stretching himself, then looking down at his torn and tattered clothing. He sure had taken a beating from Bakken yesterday, but almost everything had healed, and he was ready to be fighting in the next couple of days. Kurama then looked at Hiei, "She's alright then?"

Hiei's Jagan Eye glowed softly under his headband, "She's been banished to her room. Humans seem to prefer the term 'grounded' for such a punishment."

"Because of us." Kurama said quietly, "Was she harmed?"

"A sharp slap from her father and a couple of bruises on her arms. She'll live." Hiei finally said before pushing himself up from the window sill and standing, "You need to focus on fighting for now. I'll inform you if something else happens, though I'm sure nothing will." And he left.

Kurama sighed and looked back to the couch where he laid that night before, and looked to the spot where Tohru sat. It was nice having her close by-just her presence was enough to calm him. Which was weird, considering only a few people could really put him at ease. Kurama sighed and grabbed his towel to take a very long, and what he felt a well deserved hot shower.

Meanwhile, Tohru was sitting in her room in the hotel, looking at her wall. Her eyes were still a little puffy from her confrontation with her father and his friends, but overall she thought she had gotten away without much trauma. She had came home early in the morning to her father standing in the middle of their hotel suite, furious, and immediately demanded where she had been. Tohru couldn't lie either, mainly because there wasn't any other place on the entire island she would find interest in. Her father had slapped her, then told her that she'd be missing out on the next round, a round in which he surely hoped Kurama and his friends would die in. In the meantime, only a few people, her father and a few of his closest servants, were allowed into the room to feed her.

Her father had also turned off the intercom in her room and took the radio as well, so she wouldn't be aware of any of the events happening on the outside. For all she knew, the entire stadium would burn down to ashes, and she'd be in her room, waiting until her punishment was over.

It was during this time that Yusuke would be receiving Pu, his Spirit Beast. Everyone was in the hotel room laughing at Yusuke when Boton suddenly said, "You know who we haven't seen for a while? Tohru! Where has that girl been?" She looked to Kurama, whom she assumed would know if anyone.

Kurama only gave her a serious look and said, "I haven't a clue."

"Strange. We should stop and visit her before he head off to bed, what do you say girls?" Keiko said.

"Not the best idea." Hiei cut her off, "Not only is she in the suites, but she's guarded by her father's minions. There's no way you could get close to her."

"Oh." Keiko said, a little disappointed, but she brushed it off and smiled, "We'll see her soon, I bet." And with that, the girls left the room for bed.

"What was that about? Yusuke asked.

"The girl has been locked in her room." Hiei said shortly, "It wouldn't have been a good idea inform the girls of this."

"That's right. We don't want everyone worrying over her-that will only anger her father even more." Kurama said, before looking out the window. He looked to Hiei, "What is she doing right now?"

"Sleeping." Hiei said, "She's been sleeping for hours on end."Kurama got up from where he was sitting, and left Hiei to his thoughts, as he went to his own bed for the night.

Tohru spent the next day sleeping and reading her books in solitude. Her father didn't once enter her quarters, but instead a servant came in a couple of times to deliver her her breakfast, lunch and dinner. Kurama observed his future opponents, the Toguro team specifically, and Yusuke was shown Genkai's true identity, to which he agreed to complete his training with her.

The night was late, Kurama, Boton, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru were playing cards while Hiei sulked in the corner. Despite how much Kurama enjoyed the company of his friends, he couldn't help but worry about Tohru. A couple of times during the day he asked Hiei what she was doing, to which he shortly answered that she was either sleeping or reading, and Kurama quickly learned that that was all that Tohru could do. There was no point in asking for anymore updates.

Plus, tomorrow he would be fighting once more, against a team that seemed to enjoy antagonizing his own, and the his team captain and the masked fighter were nowhere to be found. Which worried Keiko and Pu the most. Little did the team knew, Yusuke was currently taking Genkai's last test, and would not be fighting for the Semi-Finals.

And as the next day rolled around, it came to be that Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei would be the three that would be facing Team Uraotogi. Not that Tohru knew, because she was not only still in her room, but still fast asleep. She knew that today would be the day of which Team Urameshi would be fighting in the Semi-Finals, and she knew that her father wanted her to miss it. Instead she slept, unconscious of the fight that was occurring.

Hiei, without effort, defeated the first fighter on Team Uraotogi, then with plenty more effort, defeated Kuromomotaro. Tohru was sleeping when Yoko Kurama revealed himself to the crowd, then Ura Urashima was killed by his own teammate.

And Tohru missed out on all of it.

When all the fights were over, and even the death of Genkai, Tohru still sat on her bed, reading, and oblivious to everything happening outside of her door.

It was not until one of her father's servants rushed into her room, face wet with sweat and eyes filled with terror, that she jerked herself from her book. She stood up and walked over to the servant, grabbing them by the shoulders to calm then, and asked, "What's the matter? What's happened?"

"It…It's your father!" the servant yelled, "He's been killed! No! Mutilated!"

Tohru's eyes suddenly became wide, and she asked, "Where was he?"

"The viewing box in the new stadium."

"Please, take me there!" And with that, Tohru and the servant both ran down the dark corridors, through the land that separated the two stadiums, and found themselves in the finals stadium. No one was there anymore, for the fights had ended a couple of hours ago. The light of the sky was starting to dim as Tohru and the servant ran up the flights of stairs to the top.

Sure enough, the entire committee were laying on the floor, blood everywhere. Tohru's own father cut in half at the torso. He was dead, gone forever. Despite Tohru's dislike of her father, or the better word being a complete lack of relationship, it was her father after all. Someone had stripped her of the only living relative in the entire world. Someone had taken away her father, the one person who was willing to get her Christmas presents, to take her anywhere, to actually pay attention to her-though admittingly now as much as a proper parent. What was she to do now? With out a father?

Tohru looked down at the servant. He was pushing himself against the wall in fear. She asked, "Do you know who did this?"

"A demon! Some type of demon! One that was angry!"

"Do you know why?"

"No. No, I don't! He just walked in and killed them all." Tohru stared at him for some time. The person who killed her father was one that had a grudge over him. After thanking the servant, and asking him to take care of cleaning the mess up, she left the room and started to walk down the corridor.

She left the stadium building and stopped. She didn't really know where to go from there, but suddenly saw a bright light shot up from the earth and into the sky. Some type of power, some type of immense power was emitting from that one area. She decided to follow it.

It was dark already, a little chilly, but she soon found her way into the forest, and closer to her target. And sure enough, she came upon a clearing, and standing in the middle watching the light was Kuwabara and Kurama. Tohru approached them silently, and ended up being only about a foot away from the two. Once the light had completely touched the sky and dimmed back down, Kuwabara noticed her for the first time. "Oh hey Tohru! I didn't see you there! …Oh, you don't look too good…"

Kurama turned at the mention of her name, and was shocked to see that she didn't. Her hair was in very lose curls, a little messy from all the sleep she had been receiving. It didn't even shine anymore. Her face had no make-up either. Her cheeks were red, out of the emotions she was feeling and the brisk of the night air. Her eyes were wet as well, and little gleams of moisture had fallen onto her swollen cheeks. She wasn't wearing a fancy dress either, but instead was wearing a simple tee-shirt and jean shorts. She was barefoot. She was breathing hard, her teeth were clenched, and her fists were also. Her eyes were not on Kuwabara, but instead were piercing themselves directly into Kurama. The three stared at each other for some time, and after a while, Kurama calmly said to Kuwabara, "Maybe you should go get the girls." Kuwabara nodded and left quietly, leaving the redhead and Tohru standing off.

They stood for some time before Tohru finally muttered between soft sobs, "It was you."

"What was? What's happened?" Kurama asked. On guard, but concerned.

"You killed him." Tohru said, before rising her head to look at him in the eye once more. More tears were streaming down her face, her bottom lip was trembling, "He was the only person I had! The only family I had! And you killed him!" She reached out her hand and slapped Kurama across the face, making a loud snapping noise, and causing Kurama to simply turn his head silently, taking the blow.

By this time, the rest of the gang had shown up to the clearing. Hiei and Yusuke to investigate the loud snapping noise, the girls by the call of Kuwabara.

Boton stopped first and blinked at the scene before her. Kurama's cheek was red, his face was turned away, and Tohru was in offence. "Oh my…What's happened?"

"I don't know. She just showed up and looked really angry." Kuwabara said quietly.

Tohru continued, "How could you be so sadistic! How could you take something like that away from me? He was cruel and I hardly saw him, but he was my father! What do you expect me to do without him? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Yusuke rubbed his forehead, "Ouch…What did Kurama do anyway?"

Hiei stood beside him, "She thinks he's killed her father."

Tohru allowed no one to speak to her. Out of anger, and pure stupidity, she roughly pushed Kurama back, hit him a couple of times in the arms in hopes of hitting him where his Death Plant once grew, then turned on her heel, and began running away. Keiko was about to yell after her, but was stopped by Boton, who explained that it was between Tohru and Kurama.

Tohru stomped all the way back to her hotel room, slammed the door, and then slid down to the floor and started to cry.

"Kurama…Did you do it?" Yusuke asked.

"No, I didn't." Kurama said while lifting the sleeve of his shirt and checking his wound. Tohru had reopened it.

"Then why didn't you tell her? Why did you just let her hit you like that?"

"She's grieving. Anything that I would say wouldn't console her." Kurama said simply. "Come now, we've got a fight in the morning. We should get some rest." Kurama then lead the group back to the hotel room. When everyone was in bed, sleeping soundly, Kurama was still awake, sitting in his bed, thinking. If Tohru's father was dead, then that meant the owner of the entire Tournament was dead. Which mean there were no more rules, no more committee, and the Torguro team was in complete power over the Tournament. And then there was Tohru. Completely distraught over her father. Worst of all, she was angry with him, for she thought he was the one who killed her father. Most likely because it was his team that her father was targeting, and Kurama had volunteered to rid Kaito of the Tournament forever.

For now, Kurama knew he needed to focus on getting rest and preparing himself for the fight with Kurasu. For now, his relationship with Tohru would be put on hold. Slowly, with many troubles floating in his vast and wise mind, Kurama fell asleep.

And somewhere else in the hotel building, specifically the suites, a young woman was laying on the floor of her living room, her eyes crusted shut with the tears that had dried. She was fast asleep, exhausted from the events of that day. In her mind came faces of her father, of memories that were happy, and of fears of her future. And then somewhere, in her subconscious, she saw the face of a certain redhead.

* * *

I thought I'd try to update really fast, mainly because I'll be really busy this coming week. :3 Hope you all enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama was the first to awaken the next morning. Even Hiei, who never lets anyone know he sleeps.

Kurama pulled himself from his bed and went to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. When looking at himself in the mirror, he saw that the red mark from Tohru's slap was completely gone, but his wound on his arm was still tender thanks to her reopening it. He sighed deeply. This wound shouldn't hold him back too much, but it's an inconvenient pang of pain that he'd have to deal with for his final fight.

Once finished, he walked out to see Hiei sitting on his own bed, wrapping his arm in new bandages. Without prompt, Hiei said, "She's safe in her room getting ready." Kurama nodded and started to bandage his own arm up where Tohru had reopened his wound. Hiei looked over and hmphed, "Quite the fighter, isn't she?"

"When she's hurting." Kurama said while he finished up.

"Kurama! Hiei! Are you ready to win today!" Kuwabara's voice boomed through the room as he stormed in, already decked out in his gear, ready for the day.

Yusuke was behind him, his hand in his pocket, with a smile on his face, "Yeah. Let's kick some ass, guys." So they all traveled to the new arena, confident, but aware of the fear that they would lose. Aware of the danger of the Tournament, and that today would be the last day they'd all be together.

When they arrived, the spectators were already there, cheering on their enemy team and booing themselves. "They're going to get annoying today.." Kuwabara said quietly.

"Yes, they will." Kurama replied, "We'll just have to ignore them."

They entered the ring as a team and glanced about. The spectators started to boo and holler at them, just like Kuwabara said they would. However no one paid them mind. Kurama looked up to the sitting booth where Kaito Okayama used to sit; where Tohru was currently sitting.

Her eyes were red. Her hair was up in a classy bun, her dress was one of those expensive ones; everything about her looked exquisite as always. It was her eyes, however, that gave her away. They were red and puffy, ones that had been shedding tears all night and during the morning. He could tell she made a failed attempted to cover them, but he knew better.

Tohru wasn't looking at him, however. Normally she was too. Normally they'd make some kind of eye contact during his fights. Normally, in some odd way, he took comfort in knowing where she was and that she was paying attention to him. Right now, she was looking to her direct right. She hadn't looked down at the ring since the referee announced the coming of the Urameshi team.

"Ouch." Yusuke said, looking up at the viewing booth also.

"Yes." Kurama said quietly, "She's still mourning."

"I don't see why. Her dad was a jackass."

Kurama nodded but said, "Sadly, her father was the only family she had. In regards to family, she just lost everything. She's alone now. Just imagine if your mother died, despite the fact that you two don't get along very well."

Yusuke sighed but nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He then turned to his team, "Alright! Let's do this!" He patted Kurama on the shoulder roughly and said, "Good luck. Just focus, man." And walked away to join the rest of his team.

Kurama only nodded and turned also, to attend to his team.

Team Torguro were already waiting for them, each with some type of smirk on their face. They were ready to fight also, and from the looks of it, ready to win.

"It seems there's only four players…" The referee said slowly and opened the ruled book, which stated that each team must have five players in order to fight in the Finals. Since neither team had five players, they would be disqualified. Disgruntled, Team Urameshi looked to Yusuke for assistance.

So Koenma and Sakyo ended up being the replacements for each team. It was around this time that the two teams began to exchange words, to which Sakyo bet his life upon the victory of the Torguro team.

'How absurd…' Kurama thought to himself.

However, suddenly, Koenma said the same exact thing. Saying he'd bet his life, and this his confidence was in Yusuke. Yusuke turned around and glared at his boss, "You're insane! You do know you just bet your life on us winning, right?"

"Well! You'll just have to win for me, won't you?" Koenma answered.

Sakyo smirked and walked casually around his team, "This Tournament has turned out just as I planned. It's so easy to 'convince' a committee." He then looked up to the younger Torguro brother, a small smirk on his face as well.

"The committee is dead." Kurama said curtly.

"Oh I know. Thanks to Torguro here." Sakyo said smile nodding up to his personal bodyguard, "They were getting in our way. Now we can have a real fight. A proper Tournament."

Kurama froze and looked up to the viewing booth. Tohru was making the same face all the other spectators were making. Confusion and worry. No one but the two teams could hear was Sakyo had just said.

"Worried about your girlfriend, Kurama?" Sakyo said.

The Urameshi team looked to the redhead. Kurama's eyes had become hard, he had become protective; angry almost. He was about to take out his Rose Whip when the he heard an explosion from behind him. Kurama didn't need to turn around to know what exactly happened. His blood ran cold and a sweat already broke out upon his skin. Turning around, he saw the Tohru's viewing box was on fire, and worst of all, he couldn't see her.

"You bastard!" Yusuke yelled at Sakyo, "She's completely innocent!"

"It'll make the match all the more interesting." Said Karasu, who had his eye on Kurama. "Now Kurama has something worth fighting about." Kurama glared at him and was about to run to Tohru's aid, but was stopped by Karasu's voice once more, "Ah ah ah, my dear boy. If you leave the stadium, your team will only have four players. And they'll be forced to forfeit."

Kurama sighed and looked to his friends. Karasu was right. There was no way he could go help Tohru. He stood firm and said, "I'll fight first."

And so the fight ensued. Kurama immediately turned into Yoko Kurama, and after much battle, blood, and some nasty comments form Karasu, he defeated him. This didn't mean he got out of the fight with no wounds. More than 20 bombs had exploded all around his body, causing him to lose a considerable amount of blood in the process. And finally, three bombs exploded around his torso, causing him to scream out in pain, and fall to the ground. From this, Kurama gathered all his strength, and with the very last of his life energy, send a carnivorous plant across the ring, which pierced the heard of Karasu, sucking out his opponent's blood. However, be technicality, Kurama lost. Kurama's leg was almost blown off, scars and cuts covered his body, and his face was covered in bruises.

After the fuss that Yusuke made over the calling of the match, Kurama was then moved to the wall of the ring for the duration of the Tournament. He looked up to the viewing box. It was just ash now. Tohru was either dead, or somewhere safe. And sadly, with her father and all his bodyguards dead, there was no way she'd be notified of the attack before hand. Kurama sighed and bowed his head. He and his friends had caused her so much pain. Getting her beat and isolated by her father first of all, but also the emotional turmoil that she had gone through in the last 24 hours. If only she had heard was Karasu had said.

And then, it was all over. The spectators. The rivalry. The vengeance. The Tournament. It had been a long week.

Yusuke had finally killed Torguro, making his team the champions, but causing the entire stadium to self destruct thanks to Sakyo, who included this little surprise in his suicide.

In the middle of the commotion, Kurama stopped suddenly, yanking Yusuke back, who had his arm around the shoulder for support. "Are you worried about Tohru?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama nodded and looked down at Hiei. That's right. Hiei could tell him where she was, and he would know whether or not she was safe. Hiei glanced up at him for a moment and said, "She's in a helicopter."

"..What?" Kuwabara asked, "She's get a helicopter?"

'She's safe…' Kurama thought, letting out a breath of relief. 'She's safe.'

He was taken out of his thoughts, however, when Yusuke tugged on his arm lightly, "You wanna get out of here? I hear this place is falling down."

"Right. Sorry." Kurama said as he pulled Yusuke tighter around his arm, and ran with him out of the building. Together as a group, they watched at the building they had fought in for the last couple of days fell to the ground in a large 'bang.' All the bloodshed, all the screams, and even all the happier memories, were now crushed under tons upon tons of rocks.

A week had passed since the finale of the Dark Tournament. Each competitor felt almost as if it was all a dream, but sadly they each had their battle scars to remind them of the past couple of weeks. Kurama had gone back to his school to study, Hiei roaming, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and sometimes Boton to their school in Tokyo, and Yukina to her own home. Everything was slowly becoming normal.

Kurama was currently walking home from his school when he felt Hiei close by. He stopped and waited until his long time friend approached him from behind. "Hello Hiei." Kurama simply said.

"Hi." Hiei said. He fell into step with the redhead.

Kurama carried on walking for sometime, silent. Normally if Hiei went out of his way to approach someone, it was to tell them something. That thing Kurama didn't quite know, but he knew that if he waited and did not push, he would soon find out.

"I just thought you'd like to know." Hiei said, bored, "That your girl has been having some trouble."

Kurama glanced down at him, "Trouble?"

"Her father's less than friends have been paying her visit after visit. They're pretty intent in getting as much money out of her, claiming that her father had some lasting debts he didn't finish. This of course is false, for her father was the one whom they owed money."

Kurama nodded slowly, and said, "Where does she live?"

"Tokyo."

"Then I suppose we'll pay a visit."

"Whatever." Hiei said.

Kurama went to his own home and gathered his a few things in a backpack, then called Yusuke to inform him of his coming. Yusuke promised Kurama a bed, and Hiei too, which was refused, and the two demons were off.

In the middle of their walk, Kurama suddenly said, "So you've been checking up on her for me."

"Don't sound so touched. You've been thinking of her all week."

"You're right. I'm worried about her."

They went to Tokyo to meet up with Yusuke and the others. After a nice dinner over rice and fish, some catching up and checking of wounds, they all sat down and became serious, "So why are you here, anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Tohru is having problems with her father's assets." Kurama said.

"Oh." Yusuke said.

Kurama looked to Hiei, "Where is she now?"

Hiei looked confused, "A school."

Yusuke laughed and knocked Hiei on the head, "Are you sure you're working, buddy? It's about 6pm at night!"

Hiei glared at him, "She's on a stage. Practicing for something."

"She's in drama." Kurama said while he put on his orange jacket. "She seemed the type."

"Whoa. Like acting and stuff?"

"Sure." Hiei corrected.

"How lovely! Oh we should visit her!" Boton said loudly. She walked over to Hiei, "We should watch her perform. Can you figure out when that is?"

"Do I look like a schedule to you?" Hiei seethed before walking away and plopping himself on the window sill.

Kurama sighed and looked to his friends, "She attends a private school here in Tokyo. From what Hiei has said, she practices straight after school at 4. I'm sure she'll be there tomorrow. I request to visit her alone."

Yusuke nodded in understanding, "Alright. You do that. We'll wait for you."

And that was that. Kurama traveled to Tohru's school.

For the past week, Tohru herself had been pretty shook up. She'd met a handsome demon, her father was dead, and she was almost blown to bits during the final fight. When she had come back to her school, many of the other students had asked her about some of the cuts she had received while avoiding the explosion, to which she said she got into a car crash. She had gone back to practice for the school play, went back to her studies, and day by day, she was slowly starting to forget about Kurama and the others.

It was now 3:50 and she was packing up her books from her locker to head off to the auditorium. This week had been the hardest, for she was trying to settle back into society. But that day, she was feeling relatively content. She had a smile on her face, her hair was once again smooth and overall, she was calm.

She walked into the auditorium and down the aisle towards the stage. She jumped onto the stage and greeted the director, who gave her her script and instructed her to start from Act III Scene II.

Tohru nodded and went to the middle of the stage, where the other actor was waiting for her. His name was Osamu; he had dark brown hair and brown eyes, tall, and friendly looking. He smiled at her in greeting and looked down to his script. Getting into his own character, he yelled out his line and confronted Tohru, who had slipped into the character of her own. Tohru replied as she should, but was cut off by a loud, 'stop!' from the director.

"Tohru, dear, why don't you try going on the other side of Osamu. There we go, that looks better. From the top." Osamu said his own line, Tohru back at him, and from then on, they continued in a full on conversation, only a couple of times glancing at their scripts. They had been practicing for a while. And they should be, for the premiere of the show was in a matter of a week.

Practice went on for another three hours, until 7pm, when the director finally yelled for them to stop and told them they were dismissed. Tohru said her goodbye to Osamu and turned around to retrieve her bag, which was back stage.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" She yelled from behind a door as she walked back to the stage. She put her bag on her back and started to walk to the edge of the stage when she stopped suddenly. Her heart started to beat faster, her hands started to shake, and old terrified feelings started to creep into her body once more.

Kurama was sitting the third row, slightly to the left, his leg crossed over the other, and intently watching her.

* * *

A bit of a cliffhanger, yeah. Also, sorry if you haven't seen the second season of Yu Yu Hakusho, and thus don't know much about the Dark Tournament. But it's not really the main point of the story so no worries. :) Hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

She was wearing her school uniform which consisted of a white polo shirt, a navy blue vest, and a skirt to match. She had a few gold pins attached to the pocket of her vest, indicating which activities she was a part of. She looked fresh; no puffy eyes, her skin wasn't pale or heavy, and her hair shown. But by the look on her face, Kurama could tell that his simple presence stressed her out.

He didn't move from his seat. She didn't move from the stage.

Kurama breathed in slowly and silently, then said, "Tohru, how have you been?"

In truth, she was overjoyed to see him. She had been hoping and dreading on seeing him again. But she didn't know it would be so soon. Tohru looked down to avoid eye contact, "One of the workers told me that it they saw the younger Torguro brother and Sakyo enter the viewing room with my father, and leave without him. They said they hadn't seen you all day."

"I believe I was in the forest for the entire day." Kurama replied calmly.

Tohru looked up at him, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you try to make me stop?"

Kurama stood up from his seat finally and casually walked towards the stage, "You were distraught. Nothing that I could have said would have consoled you. Plus, your punching was minimal in comparison to the match I had around that day."

Tohru nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"How did you survive the explosion?"

Tohru went to the edge of the stage and sat down silently and looked to Kurama. He smiled gently and took a seat next to her. She then explained, "Well, I was sitting in the room watching, when Sakyo came in and told me to leave the room and go to the viewing box that the Torguro brothers owned. So I did, and the next thing I knew, Skayo was in the ring and my father's viewing box was on fire."

Kurama looked surprised, "He spared your life. He only did it to make me angry."

Tohru looked at him, "You became angry?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, I did. I thought that I was the cause of your death." He looked at her, his eyes gentle but slightly bitter, "I was already the cause for enough pain. And not only I, but the rest of the team as well."

Tohru nodded and looked down at her knees, "So…you're not angry with me?"

"No. I'm not."

Tohru then reached over and gently grabbed Kurama's arm, causing him to jump slightly at the touch. Now that he thought about it, he'd never actually felt her skin upon his before. It was soft, warm, and inviting. He didn't resist, but watched silently and she gently pulled the sleeve of his jacket up, exposing the scar from his Death Plant. She looked up at him, "I reopened this."

"It's nothing to worry about." Kurama said.

Tohru looked up at him. She was now only a couple of inches from his face, staring into his eyes intently, "I watched the fight between you and Karasu. All those bombs going off around you…"

Kurama nodded and gently pulled her hand away from the sleeve, and silently placed his hand upon hers, which was now sitting on his lap. He did this all without breaking his eye contact with her. "At the time, I thought I was avenging your death. So I felt it was worth it."

Tohru smiled and looked down at their hands. His was considerably bigger than her own, strong, but gentle as well. She looked at his forearm. Slender, but muscular. The type of muscles that were without effort, and natural. The scar on his arm had faded to simple discoloration. She then looked to his jaw line, which was soft but sharp at the same time, then finally to his collarbone that she could see right above the neckline of his tee-shirt. 'I've never noticed how handsome he really was…' Tohru thought to herself.

During this time, Kurama had watched her eyes wonder about his body. She wasn't being very subtle about it, he noticed, but had decided not to break her attention. In a way, he found it flattering that she at least, you know, enjoyed looking at him. He had spent majority of their time together observing her-her smell, her laugh, her movements, and had come to the conclusion that even watching her observe something like his arms was entrancing. Even watching her eyes flutter about, widening at something amazing and blinking, was beautiful to him.

Kurama then abruptly jumped off the stage, pulled his sleeve down, and faced the door of the auditorium. Tohru stared at him blankly, "Are you alright?"

He turned around, his face completely emotionless, "Would you like to join us at Yusuke's? We planned on playing some cards or watching a movie, like we always do. They sent me here to invite you."

"Oh.." Tohru said quietly, "Sure. Just let me lock up for my teacher." They walked back to Yusuke's house in silence. It was awkward. For Tohru especially. 'I must have made him uncomfortable…He must have seen me looking at him.' Her hands were crossed over her skirt; her head down.

When they reached the apartment, Tohru received a very happy hello from Boton and the rest of the girls. This instantly cheered her up, and despite the fact that Kurama and she were a little awkward, she decided to enjoy the company of her new friends. Kurama could wait for a little longer. So she sat down with Boton and cards were dealt to her to play.

Kurama sat next to Hiei on the window sill a couple of feet out of earshot from the rest of the group. Hiei glanced at him, "Nervous?" "I can't have a relationship with her, Hiei." Kurama said sternly.

"Well, duh. She's a human."

Kurama sighed, "But I'm starting to develop feelings."

"Well don't." Hiei said before standing up, "You don't want to become messed up in that." He then opened the window and jumped out. The noise of the room was becoming a bit too much for his nerves. Kurama closed the window after him and turned to see him sitting in a tree instead, an eye on Yukina.

In the meantime, Boton had scooted over to Tohru. "So have you and Kurama made up?"

Tohru looked at her a little surprised, "We weren't really fighting. Just a misunderstanding. But we're okay now, I think."

"He's a nice boy, don't you think?"

"He's very sweet, yes." Tohru said with a smile. 'Good looking too…'

"Good looking too." Boton continued.

Tohru glanced at her, "I'm sorry?"

"Well he's handsome, my dear!"

"Oh…" Tohru said while looking to Kurama. He was currently watching Yusuke and Kuwabara argue over a certain card. "Yes. Very handsome."

Boton leaned closer, "Do you like him?"

Tohru looked at her a little surprised. "What?"

"I said, do you like him?"

Tohru thought for a long moment while looking at Kurama. A small smile crossed her lips, she looked down, her cheeks a little pink, "I do. A little. But yes, I think I do."

"Oh how adorable!" Boton yelled, causing the entire room, including Kurama, to glance at her. "Uh…We were talking about a kitten that she saw on the way over." Everyone took this as fact and carried on.

Kurama silently moved from his spot to sit next to Kuwabara, who had called him over to play in the next card game. In order to do this, he had to move behind Tohru and Boton, and while doing so, he heard this:

"So you like him. How sweet!" Boton whispered.

"Yes, but he doesn't like me, Boton. Not one bit." Tohru said.

"What? How do you know that?"

"I'm not sure. He just doesn't seen interested. He's distant, sometimes cold. Though kind at the same time, so it's a little hard." Tohru smiled sadly at her friend and looked at her hand of cards.

Kurama swiftly moved away from them and sat down next to Kuwabara. Absent-mindedly, he grabbed his own hand of cards and played. She liked him. Actual feelings. For him. And what was he going to do?

He sighed and looked down at his cards. Not a good hand. He laid it down and leaned back against the back of the couch, and glanced at Tohru from the side. She sure did look beautiful at the moment. Her hair was straight down instead of up in a fancy bun, and he liked it that way. It was calm and relaxed. Her voice was lovely too. And when she laughed, normally at Yusuke and Kuwabara, it was music to Kurama's ears.

Kurama sighed and stood up suddenly, his face strained. He walked over to Yusuke and leaned down to whisper, "I'm going to go see Koenma."

"What? Why?"

"Just to speak with him. Will you please tell the others that I'm simply not feeling well?"

"Well…Alright, man. Good luck." Kurama nodded, and discreetly vacated the room.

It didn't take him too long to get to Spirit World. By the time his friends back home had inserted a video to watch and gathered up enough beer and popcorn to go around, Kurama was entering the gates to Spirit World. He walked the long path, knocked on the overly large door, and was escorted to Koenma's office. Upon seeing one of his most trusted, Koenma said, "Hello Kurama. How can I help you?""I'm sorry to bother you, Koenma, but I've seen to have encountered a problem…"So Koenma motioned for Kurama to take a seat across from his desk. From then on, he and Kurama found themselves in one of the most intensive conversations that Koenma had had to endure as the leader of the Spirit World for some time. This conversation actually went well into the next morning, for more than 10 hours.

In the meantime, Tohru and the others spent the remainder of the night watching about two movies. Once midnight came around, Tohru looked around the room for the first time and noticed Kurama wasn't there. She looked to Boton, "Where did Kurama go?"Boton looked also, "Goodness…I don't know. Yusuke, did you see Kurama leave?""Uh..Yeah. He's not feeling well." So the night then soon ended, and Tohru found herself walking home alone. It was a beautiful night-one of wonderful stars and with a full moon as well. Tohru smiled at herself as she looked up at them, then looked to the lights of the city. The colors contrasted so much, but it was all so interesting to her. She loved Tokyo.

The next day, while at play practice, Tohru fervently looked about the auditorium in hopes of seeing Kurama visit her once more. She didn't. But she checked the next day, and the next, and the next, until finally it had been a week since Kurama had first entered her school. Tohru felt that she was right in thinking that Kurama wasn't interested in her. It'd be absurd. He must have heard her speak to Boton about all of this last week, and had come to the conclusion of avoiding her.

In the mean time, Hiei and Yusuke had been assigned to guard Tohru's house from the men who were seeking her father's assets. Hiei would hide himself within the trees while Tohru was at school, and would leave when she came home. During this time, Yusuke and Keiko normally went over to not only keep her company, but to protect her.

Tohru lived in a lavish and very large mansion right near where she attended school. The traditional Japanese style architecture, however with a twist of 90's modernism. It was far too large for only one person and a few servants to live in, but for the time being, Tohru explained it was the only place she had. She resided in a bedroom on the very top floor of four, where she locked the doors at night and often slept in fear of what other creature was close by. It was when this was mentioned that Hiei was nominated to watch the building at night. The inside of the home was beautiful. Spotless, thanks to the maids that scuttled about during the day to keep the house in tiptop shape. Tohru had let some of the work staff go, however, when she realized that she didn't need them.

At the moment, Tohru was walking home from school. Her bag was full of homework, and on top of that, since there wasn't any play practice, she would have to practice on one of the servants. It had already been a stressful day enough-she had had a test, someone complained to the student council, and one of her teachers was sick when she needed to ask them a question about an assignment. She was just happy to be going home, where she could rest.

So upon arriving to her home, she noticed someone sitting on the bench just outside her property. 'Must be one of father's old 'friends.'' Tohru thought to herself. That is, until she noticed the red hair.

She approached him, but didn't say anything. Kurama stood up from his seat and smiled to her, "Hello. I thought I'd pay you a visit."

Tohru smiled, "Hello. Yes, lovely! Come inside, I'll find a snack for you."

And Kurama did as he was told. He was impressed by the house itself-he was particularly fond of the large open areas around the home, the trees, and the gardens. "You grow roses." Kurama observed.

Tohru nodded while unlocking her door, "My mother loved them."

Once inside, Tohru made him a cup of tea and one for herself, and they found themselves sitting in the lounge room. After a relatively comfortable pause, Kurama said, "Listen, there was another reason I wanted to visit you today."

Tohru glanced up at him, "Yes?"

Kurama placed his tea cup on the table and looked her square in the eye, "I've never done this before." From this, Tohru swallowed silently, and Kurama continued, "I don't know what to say, or how to approach this, so I thought I would be straight forward and honest."

Tohru nodded and placed her own tea cup on the table, straightened herself, and prepared to listen.

"Tohru, would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

* * *

Ah. Busy week almost over. :3 Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmm…" Said Koenma softly, "That's somewhat of a predicament."

"Yes. I've gone so long just being professional and platonic. This is something new to me. I've never actually had to ask a girl to spend time with me."

"I would imagine. But you're about 17 in your human form. Things like this are bound to happen."

"Yes, but, there are dangers." Kurama insisted. He was scooted up to Koenma's large desk, a cup of coffee next to him that had been refilled a couple of times.

"When it comes to the workings of the heart, there will always be dangers."

"What do you suggest me to do, then?"

"Well, Kurama, you've been surviving on tactics and strategy for years now. But there's a heart inside you somewhere. Just follow that. No deep thinking or analyzing, just feeling." Kurama nodded and leaned back on his chair, thinking. Koenma smiled, "Just ask her to dinner."

"Just..Ask?"

Koenma gave him the most deadpan look, "I've been living in the Spirit World with on Boton has a local female, and I even know how to properly ask a girl to dinner. Just say something like, 'I don't know what to say, or how to approach this, so I thought I would be straight forward and honest.' And just ask her!" Kurama was staring at him. Skeptical. Untruthful.

"It'll work! I promise! Now go! Go! Good luck!"

Kurama was shooed out of Koenma's office after that, only to be instructed to tell Koenma 'all about it!' when he finally got the nerve to ask Tohru.

So time went by, and Kurama spent the entirety of his day sitting on the bench that Tohru found him at. He had only been there for an hour and a half reading his book when he sensed that she was close by.

And now, he was sitting on the lounge with Tohru, waiting for her to answer.

Tohru smiled, her cheeks slightly flushed, "Wow. This is really sudden, Kurama…"

"I know." He said, sighed and running his hands through his hair, "Koenma told me to say it."

Tohru smiled, "At least you didn't send a little note asking me to check yes or no." She then looked to the floor for a moment, biting her lip gently, then saying, "And I'd love to."

Kurama smiled at her, "Then I'll be back around 7 to pick you up." He got up from his seat and nodded to her, before he allowed himself to leave.

Tohru smiled to herself and rushed to the phone that was stationed next to the stair case. She called Keiko's number and waited. When she heard a 'hello?' from the other line, she said, "Keiko? Hi, it's Thoru! Kurama just asked me to dinner!" And the girls, including Boton who was visiting Keiko, had a squealing session. Boton then nominated that she and Keiko come straight over to help Tohru pick the perfect dress and other such girly things-Yusuke followed.

Tohru waited in her living room until Boton, Keiko and Yusuke arrived. When they did, both Boton and Keiko exchanged happy greetings with this friend as Yusuke walked back them and looked about the living room.

One they were in Tohru's room, Boton couldn't help but gawk at all the dresses Tohru has in her closet. "My father bought them for me…" She had said quietly, and picked out five dressed that she had bought recently.

By the end of about an hour, the three girls had decided on a simple yellow summer dress, one that didn't hug her curves too much-"We don't want to give him the bad idea!"-and had a simple square top and two inch straps. It flared at the bottom slightly, and was accessorized with some simple white flats. She had decided to keep her hair down and natural.

"Beautiful!" Boton said, while straightening her hair a little bit. "How do you feel?"

"Nervous." Tohru said quietly, "I've never been on a date before."

"Well neither has Kurama, apparently." Boton whispered loudly, "This is so cute!" So Tohru, Keiko, Yusuke and Boton were all waiting in the living room where there was a knock on the door. Tohru had to hush Boton up in order to answer it without much embarrassment.

Kurama was wearing a beige turtle neck shirt that was lose around his neck, and a navy over coat and pair of beige pants. He looked pretty surprised to see everyone else at the mansion as well, cheering the two of them on, but only chuckled to himself and he offered his arm to Tohru and led him away from his friends. It was weird seeing him in normal clothes-for she was used to seeing him in his battle clothes. And once they were out of earshot of the overly nosy Boton, Tohru said, "So, where are we going tonight?"

"There's a café close by that I've always wanted to dine at. I thought we'd go there." Kurama said casually. He then looked at her and smiled gently, "You look lovely, by the way."

Tohru smiled, "Thank you. You look nice yourself." She felt comfortable with him. Which was weird, considering they had had quite the rocky relationship since she'd met him. On top of that, she was sure her father would be rolling in his grave because of her dating a demon.

Their walk to the café was peaceful as well. The night was brisk enough to refresh the both of them, but warm and cozy enough so that they didn't have to call a cab. Tohru found that Kurama was a very calm being-who found small things interesting. Many a time did he stop the both of them to look at a scene calmly or to just breath in the night air. Tohru didn't mind, for if Kurama was at peace, that meant there was no danger.

They finally reached the café that Kurama had suggested. It was a cozy one, that was nestled in the more quiet park of the Tokyo city. They had to go down a small flight of stairs to reach the front door, and when they did, they were welcomed with some good smelling food and a lot of happy chatter. The inside was lit by lamps on each table and some around the walls, but was kept dim to promote intimacy. There were different sizes of tables, some for two, others for ten, and Kurama and Tohru were taken to a table near the window.

They ordered and received their drinks. Kurama was the first to speak, "Tohru, what exactly are you practicing for after school?"

Tohru was currently sipping her tea when he asked, and gently put it on her plate, "It's an American play. We perform in a couple of weeks, actually."

"Are there tickets, still?"

"Well, sadly, no. They've all been sold out. However, I did buy one for my father hoping he would attend. Would you like his ticket?"

Kurama smiled, "If you don't mind me watching."

Tohru smiled and stated that she didn't. Then a thought struck her. Kurama and the others were really the only people on this planet earth that had ever shown an over amount of interest in her. She didn't have a family anymore, and instead had made herself a little family with a Spirit Detective, his girl, a couple demons, and the Grim Reaper. Then, something else occurred to Tohru. She looked up at him, "Kurama, will you tell me about your family?"

"Well, I have mother named Shiori and a stepfather. Both are very kind to me."

"Human?"

"Yes, human."

Tohru blinked at him, confused, "Why are they human?"

Kurama stared at her for some time until he realized that she doesn't know of his human inception. Kurama smiled kindly at her and leaned his elbows on the table, to prepare himself for telling her a very long story. Tohru leaned close to and listened as Kurama told her everything. About him being a fox thief, being injured and becoming a baby in the living world, growing up as 'human', meeting Yusuke and the Mirror of Forlorn Hope, and finally to today, to which Shiori was healthy and happy. Kurama finished his story, and quietly looked up to his date, who was smiling at him. His lips were tight, however, as he said, "This is why it's a little dangerous, Tohru, for us to be together."

"Because I'm human?"

"That, and because I still have enemies. Especially since the Dark Tournament, I might have some demons who, how I say, want to finish something. The only thing that seems to put me at ease is the fact that Hiei is willing to watch over your home. I would feel awful if something happened to you. As I'm sure Yusuke and the rest of the team as well."

"And the other part of you, Yoko, was is he like?"

"He's a lot like me. Just a little more ruthless. But we're very similar."

"Does he know about me?"

"Surely."

"And what does he think?"

"The same as I do. I wouldn't show interest in a woman if my demon instincts didn't approve."

Tohru nodded and nibbled on her food, thinking silently. Kurama ate as well, but was interrupted when Tohru asked, "Kurama, have you ever killed anyone outside of the Dark Tournament?"

"I'm famous for that, Tohru."

Tohru nodded but said, "But you're so different than what you would seem. From what you've told me, you're supposed to be some evil demon that kills for enjoyment. But you're completely different from that…"

"Yes. I've changed a lot since becoming human. And now, I only try to make amends to the sins I've committed in the past."

Tohru smiled at him, which warmed his heart, "You seem like a wonderful person to me."

Kurama smiled back, and dare I write, shyly, and said, "I'm glad."

So the two finished their dinner and left the café. They walked out hand in hand now, comfortable enough for such affection. Kurama had been telling her about some of the adventures he had encountered during his time in Demon World, but seemed to be more fascinated by Tohru's life in high school and her play. He had learned that she loved classic movies from the 50's, was terrified of zombies and the dead-to which Kurama explained that Yusuke was actually killed, and they agreed that he was a zombie-and that she loved flowers because they reminded her of her mother. About her mother, he learned that she was a kind human being, that loved her unborn daughter more than any woman could. She had gone into labor when she was home alone, and had to give birth to Tohru without anyone's help-something happened because of this and Tohru's father came home to a dead wife and a newborn daughter. But Tohru learned about her through home movies and diaries that she snuck to when her father was gone. The flowers on the property were hand planted by her, and though it caused her father pain, it was the one thing he allowed Tohru to have that Tohru cherished.

They found themselves walking through one of the many botanical parks of Tokyo, speaking of trivial things-school, their grades, whether or not Kuwabara was really going to get Yukina to like him. And for the first time in a long while, Kurama was able to relax and allow himself to not think about tactics and fighting, but in the simple company of a beautiful young woman.

Kurama had let his guard down. Not only emotionally, but also physically. And that's where he had made his mistake.

He was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, his arm resting on the back, his torso facing Tohru. She was telling him about a book she was currently reading in English and that she suggested he read as well. Nodding kindly, he smiled at her, content. However, he suddenly felt the presence of someone else in the park, and stiffened. Tohru stopped what she was talking about and blinked at him, "Are you alright?"

"Someone else is here." Kurama said while standing up, looking around the park. "It's coming from the east." Tohru stood up next to him and looked around her. Though she didn't really know why-it wasn't like she was going to see what Kurama was seeing. Kurama reaching behind him and pulled out a single rose, flicked it, and produced his Rose Whip.

He looked down at Tohru and gently pushed her aside. "Don't move." He said, before he suddenly whipped his Rose Whip into the air.

Tohru hid behind him, and only peeked out when she heard a sinister voice chuckle. "The mighty Yoko on a date with a human! How sweet! Look out Yoko! Even if Karasu couldn't beat you, I know I can beat you! I'll be famous!"

Kurama sighed and followed the noise a little bit into the clearing, lashing his weapon out once more. Tohru couldn't see anything, but heard everything instead. Kurama wasn't saying anything at all, only attacking whatever had ambushed them. During this fight, Kurama had instructed Tohru to come closer to him, incase there was a second demon in the darkness ready to snatch her up.

Kurama kept trying to catch the demon with his whip, but couldn't. The tactic was simple and obvious-the attacker was a bit too fast for Kurama, and would use this by getting close to his victims, speaking to them to spook them, then flit away right when his opponent would attack. He was doing this to Kurama for a while already, much to the redhead's pure frustration.

The demon then decided to dip close to Tohru and say, "Why hello, lovely!" This was a mistake. For in Tohru's purse there was a can of pepper spray that she had bought after her father's death. Much to the annoyance of Yusuke, who said that it'd be suicide to try to spray a demon in the eyes with something nonmagical, she tried anyway, and sprayed the chemical square in the eyes of her attacker. The other demon screamed out in agony and fell to the ground, thrashing about, and cursing Tohru.

Kurama took this as his chance to kill him, and stood in front of Tohru to slice the demon up. Once complete, he turned around and looked at Tohru, baffled, "Was that…pepper spray?"

"Yusuke said it would never work, but it looks like even a demon's eyes can become irritated." She smiled.

Kurama retracted his whip and breathing hard, doubled over and laughed quietly. "Of all my years...Never has a demon been defeated by pepper spray..."

* * *

Here we are! The date! Hope you enjoyed it. :3


	9. Chapter 9

"Pepper spray?" Yusuke yelled after Kurama explained the entire story to him, "You're kidding me! I told her not to use it too!"

Kurama nodded and looked over at Tohru, who was sitting with Boton. The couple had decided to head back to where their friends where, where it was safe, before someone else thought to pay them a visit. Sadly, when they approached the door of her home, they didn't kiss or do anything remotely romantic-Kurama had spotted Boton watching through the window.

So it's safe to say that the romantic night had been ruined, and Kurama still didn't know how exactly he felt about Tohru. Sure, he had feelings for her. But how deep? And to what extent was he willing to face to be with her? He looked at her again while Yusuke chuckled on about how Kurama's life had been saved by a girl. She sure looked happy tonight. She didn't hesitate when speaking to him, she felt comfortable enough for small affection, and she was even interested in his life. But was it enough to make a commitment?

"You're thinking those mushy thoughts, aren't you?" Came Yusuke's voice.

Kurama turned and looked to his friend, "What do you mean?"

"You're wondering about where you stand with Tohru. The future. What will work and what won't. All those questions. Right?"

"You're right."

Yusuke slapped his friend on the back, "Just don't think too hard, Kurama." He said before nodding and heading over to where Keiko was sitting with Boton.

"Tohru, may I speak with you?"

Tohru nodded and got up from her seat. Kurama went to speak to her, but paused, realizing that everyone in the room was watching them. He nodded to them all politely and tilted his head to the door leading out to the gardens, indicating that it was something private. He led her by placing his hand at the nape of her back gently. Kurama glanced behind him and gave his friends a look of warning before closing the door behind them.

"Wow. He really doesn't want us to hear what they're talking about…" Boton said, deflated.

"He's conflicted right now." Yusuke said, "Worried."

Tohru found herself being ushered into the garden that her mother planted, and being requested to sit on a garden bench out of ear shot from the house. After looking over his shoulder, to make sure, Kurama sat down next to Tohru, his body facing her. "I'm sorry about them. They always become excited."

"They're like your family, aren't they?" Tohru suddenly said, a gentle smile across her lips.

"Yes, siblings, I suppose." He agreed, and chuckled softly, for Yusuke and Boton were not looking out the window from the living room, but from the upstairs staircase. "They mean well."

"You're very lucky."

Kurama glanced down at the girl sitting on the bench with him. She was close, only about a couple of inches away from him, but he still felt her detach herself slightly. Kurama put his arm around her and said, "They consider you a part of our family-especially the girls." He was silent for a moment before he said, "Listen, there is a reason why I've asked to speak to you alone."

Tohru inclined her ear to him, "hmm?"

"There is something going on right now. Something that is connected to Demon World. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes..You're from there."

Kurama nodded, while breaking contact with Tohru and looking out into the garden before him. He didn't speak for a while, but instead looked at his surroundings. It was beautiful, really. So many flowers, a fountain in the middle, and even a path that weaved through the property. Kurama's eyes were intent, his jaw hard, "Your flowers are dying.."

Tohru blinked at him and looked at her garden, "Yes. The gardener my father employed attempted to kill me for my father's money. I've let him go since then."

"That's a pity. It had the potential to be a beautiful garden."

"Kurama, you seem distracted. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I'm sensing demon energy coursing through Tokyo." Kurama said sternly, "It's been like this since we've arrived home." He looked at her, "Tohru, working with Yusuke is like my job now. The same with Hiei, Kuwabara, and Boton. So if something happens, if Koenma needs us, we are required to go."

Tohru nodded at him. "Yes, alright." Kurama smiled and leaned himself against the bench, looking up into the night sky he had become so fond of. He was taken out of his thoughts, however, when he heard, "So…You think you're going to leave soon?"

"It's possible." Kurama looked to her.

Tohru smiled at him, "Good luck, then."

Kurama smiled back, and at the sound of some rumpus going on inside, he stood up and offered Tohru his arm, "We better go inside. We don't want them destroying your house."

No, Kurama and Tohru didn't have a romantic date. But Kurama still felt like he broke some barriers between the two. He'd gotten to know her-this girl that was currently standing beside him, laughing at Yusuke and Keiko, who were fighting about goodness knows what. He'd have to thank Koenma for the advice.

"We should get going." Keiko said sternly, "We've got school tomorrow."

"OH! Right! And I've got to report back to Koenma about the situation here on earth!" Boton agreed, before making her oar appear out of no where, and flying out of the room.

Keiko tugged on the sleeve of Yusuke's shirt, "Come on, Yusuke. We should be getting back."

"Sure." Yusuke said as he led he to the door, then turned around, "Are you coming, Kurama?"

"Yes, I should be off as well. Just give me a moment." And so Yusuke, Keiko, and Boton left the house to wait outside. Kurama then turned to Tohru, who was smiling at him, "It's been a wonderful evening, Tohru, despite the interruptions."

"It was. Thank you." Tohru said, before reaching from behind her and presenting Kurama with piece of small rectangular paper.

"The ticket to your play, I presume?" Kurama said as he read the information.

"Yes. I would love for you to come." Tohru smiled at him, but then bit her bottom lip as though she didn't want to say the next thing that was going to come out of her mouth, but she said it anyway, "No one has ever come to one of my school plays before."

"Your father?"

"Never. He was always away. Sometimes he'd send one of his workers to watch for him, but I always sent them away."

Kurama smiled at her tenderly, with gentle understanding, "I'll take you to dinner afterwards." Kurama said as he gingerly placed the ticket into his pocket. Kurama then dismissed himself politely; Tohru escorting him to the door and watching him leave with Keiko and Yusuke demanding what had kept him so long. Kurama didn't tell them about the ticket that Tohru had given him, and thought that it'd be best if his friends didn't know about he and Tohru's second date.

The next day, Yusuke got kidnapped by Kido, Yanagisawa, and Kaito, and Kurama was first in line to help his friends retrieve Yusuke.

Tohru didn't notice this, however. For her play was to premier in one week, and her coach had demanded more hours and a lot more effort from the cast. So between school, homework, and drama, Tohru barely had the time to think, let alone fuss over the location of Kurama. She took comfort, however, in knowing that he'd be there for the premier.

The night of the premier was exactly what any actress could ask for. The sky was clear, there were no storms, and there was a wonderful turnout of crowd sitting in the audience, waiting for the cast to present themselves. For this play, Tohru had to wear a very large and elegant dress, with her hair up in some Victorian hair style. 'I just hope Kurama can recognize me…' Tohru thought to herself as she looked at the mirror. For the first time in the past week, she had been able to slow down and think proper thoughts about everything. Kurama was going to see her act-he had been the only person who had come to one of her performances. Tohru was ecstatic! She had somehow formed a small family to support her. Kurama being her biggest and kindest supporter-followed by the girls. Not only that, she would be going on a second date with Kurama after the play. Tonight was going to be a good night.

So Tohru was ushered onto backstage where she would wait for her turn to go onto the stage, and as Tohru was waiting for her cue behind the curtain of stage right, she peeked behind the curtain, '5b…' she thought, 'the ticket is for seat 5b…row b, seat 5.' She scanned the audience for a blotch of red hair and finally her eyes landed on 5b.

5b was empty.

* * *

Another chapter up! :) Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

"Looks like this is the entrance to the tunnel…" Yusuke said. Him, Kurama and Hiei were about to head into the tunnel while Genkai, Sea Man, Yana, and Kaito stayed on the outside of the tunnel in the case of the deaths of the former three. "Well! Let's go in!"

"Wait!" Kurama said suddenly, stopping in mid step and having an expression of shock and guilt.

"What?" Yusuke said, "Do you sense someone around?"

"No…Tohru's play is tonight…"

"Tohru?"

"She gave me her only ticket to see her…I'm the only one that was going to attend…" He tugged at his sleeve to see the time, "It's already started and there would be no way for me to get from here to Tokyo in time."

"I'm sorry Kurama." Yusuke said.

"It's alright. Right now, this is top priority." Kurama's face was stern, "Come on."

So the four walked into the cave to face Sensui. Tohru was on Kurama's mind. Not only for her physical safety as well as the safety of the world, but her emotional state. He just hoped he didn't hurt her too much this time.

Tohru's stomach sank so that it hit the tops of her feet. He wasn't in his seat. He wasn't anywhere to be found. 'Maybe…maybe he brought everyone with him and they were sitting somewhere else…' Tohru hoped. She looked at almost every single soul in the audience, and still, there was no sign of the boy she had grown so fondly of. 'He skipped my play…'

"Tohru!" came the very frustrated and hushed whisper from her coach, "Get OUT there!"

Tohru carried on with the play like she had practiced for over four months, but with no passion or enthusiasm. And that night after the play, Tohru walked home alone. She could start crying, but instead she only felt slightly deflated. Her father had done the same thing over and over all her life, what was new now? A different person? That's it.

But Tohru knew she was lying to herself. Kurama missing her play hurt a lot more than whenever her father did. And she knew why. Kurama had actually shown interest in her, had taken his time out of his day to get to know her.

The next day, Tohru was sitting in her bedroom. Books were sprawled all over her room, a pen in her mouth, and her eyebrows furrowed. She had been studying all day to get her mind off the play for her exams.

'urg..this is a hard problem…'

"Miss Tohru?"

Tohru's eyebrows became closer together, "Yes." She said shortly. The workers had been disturbing her all day with little things like asking her if she needed food or if she was alright. As much as she appreciated people caring over her, she really wanted to be left alone.

"Mr. Kurama is here for you."

Tohru looked up from her book to see Kurama standing beside her servant. He looked grave, and he had a couple of new wounds on his body. The servant left them alone to tattle around the house and do various jobs. Tohru stood up from where she was sitting, staring at him, "Hi.."

"Hello." Kurama replied. His voice was strained and he sounded like he wasn't very happy with life.

Tohru gave him a long look, "Kurama…Where have you been?"

"It's a very long and complicated story."

Tohru gently grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him to sit down, and she sat beside him. "Tell me." she gently said.

So Kurama told her the entire story of the tunnel between Demon World and The Living World. Once complete he said, "That's why I had that weird feeling a week ago. It was connected to this case."

"That's why you missed my play."

"Yes. And I'm sorry."

Tohru smiled, "I was really disappointed and hurt, you know." Kurama sunk slightly, "But I understand. You saved the world after all."

"Yusuke did."

"But you helped."

"I'll make it up to you." Kurama told her, though he winced when he realized he had promised the same thing before.

Tohru didn't see Kurama again for the next couple of weeks, but one day while at school, she was on her lunch break outside when she noticed her friends were giggling quite a lot at something behind her. Tohru turned around and noticed that Kurama was walking towards her, but he wasn't wearing his school uniform. He was wearing a white shirt and dark beige pants with black suspenders. He looked very serious. Tohru dismissed herself from her friends and approached him. "Hello there." She said, a smile graced upon her lips.

"Good day." He said gently, "How have you been?"

"I've been well. But aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yes, well, it seems I will not be attending school for some time."

"Why not?"

"I've been requested to be second in command in Demon World. A war is about to commence."

Tohru was blinking at him. "A war?"

"Yusuke is already there, on one side, Hiei on another, and I am on the third."

"You three are going to fight each other?"

"I don't know." Kurama sighed out, looking to the school behind Tohru, "But I'm not concerned about that right now." Kurama looked at her once more, a look of sadness laced across his face, "I will not be making up for the date or the play. I will be gone for quite some time. I don't want you waiting for me to come see you. I want you to live your high school years and not worry about where I am. I'm an old demon, over 5000 years old, and will be fighting in a war. I don't want all of this to dwell upon you." Kurama's eyes were hard, stone cold, and Tohru was staring at him in both sadness and in shock. Kurama went on, "I'd ask you to forget about me, but I know you won't. You're loyal like that. So I've brought something for you." He reached into his picket and pulled out a little necklace. The charm on the necklace was clear, like a crystal, and shaped like a rose. He motioned for her to turn around, and when she did, he placed it around her and latched it together. He made sure to pause to feel her hair.

He would miss her. Her smell, her smile, the little things she does. Even the feel of her hair was something he needed to use a effort to in order to remove his hands and allow her to turn around again. Tohru was fiddling with the charm, and she looked up at him, "It's beautiful…"

"It's also connected to my Spirit Energy." Kurama said, "When it's clear like it is now, my health is well. When it's red, I'm injured. And when it's black, I'm dead."

"Kurama..What about your family?"

"It'll be difficult, yes. But I've organized a few things and it should be fine. Sadly, I will not be able to venture to Tokyo to visit you, for it's too far."

"Yes, I understand.."

"Tohru, I've come to have developed feelings for you, and it's difficult to leave you behind while I go fight a war." His voice had become soft like it normally had, and his eyes were looking into hers, and they were also kind and loving.

Tohru smiled, "Really?"

Kurama nodded. "I thought I would tell you now, before anything happens."

To his surprise, Tohru had wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. Kurama smiled softly at this and put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her tighter against him. He buried his nose in her hair and placed a kiss behind her ear. They stood there in this hug for quite some time, both not wanting to let the other go. Kurama then whispered into her ear, "Don't be afraid to be with someone else, if your heart calls for it." He let her go and took a few steps back, "Goodbye Tohru."

"Goodbye Kurama…"

* * *

This is the second to last chapter-the next chapter being fairly long. :) So we're almost there! I hope that you've been enjoying it so far!


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three years since Tohru saw Kurama in the court yard of her junior high school. During these three years, she had turned 18, and was now sitting in her math class. Her head was resting on the ball of her hand while she was looking outside her window. Kurama's necklace was around her own neck, where it had been for the past three years. "Miss Okayama! Mind paying attention?"

"Sorry sir."

Every once in a while, Tohru would have lunch or go shopping with Keiko and Shizuru, and she would be updated on the condition of Demon World thanks to Boton. However, they hadn't been together for about a year. Keiko, like herself, was working on her school work.

"Tohru! Tohru! Wait up, will you?"

Tohru stopped and turned around to see a young man running up to her. He had black hair and brown eyes, and was fairly well built. A handsome young man. Smart too-he was in the same advanced classes as Tohru. His name was Kado.

"Hello Kado." Tohru said gently.

"Hi." Kado said. He was out of breath still. He beamed at her and hurried with his next sentence, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something?"

Tohru smile kindly at him, "Oh. Well that's quite sudden…"

"I've been wanting to ask you for a while." Kado slipped out.

"ah..well…I think I'm free tonight…"

"Great! I'll be at your house around 7 to pick you up."

_Kurama smiled at her, "Then I'll be back around 7 to pick you up."_

Kurama was with Kuwabara on the train, heading to Genkai's. Kurama was wearing his brown pants that he had become fond of during the past three years, a white shirt, and one strap that went down his torso with pockets on it.

"So, now that you're back, are you going to go see Tohru?"

"I'm not sure." Kurama said, as he gazed out the window, "I can only guess what she's been up to. I wasn't able to ask Hiei, being on different sides of the war."

Kuwabara was blinking to the high sun, "She's in a prep school and will be going to the same university as me in the fall. She's smart like that."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah. She told us a couple weeks ago when she had dinner with my sister and I. She made us rice balls. She likes to cook now, too. It's like her hobby, or something."

"Does she act anymore?"

"She's going to be doing a major in performing arts." Kurama didn't say anything. Mainly because the train had stopped and they were due to leave the train, but also because of how much of Tohru's life he had missed.

They were already at the restaurant that they would be meeting Keiko and Shizuru at. Kuwabara was already discussing the changes that were happening between Spirit World, the Demon World, and the Living World when the girls approached them. After brief hellos, they boarded the last train that would take them to the temple.

Once on the train, Shizuru looked at Kurama, "You know, she never talks about boys."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara said, taking a break from eating his food, "There was one time she was with us and that little necklace turned red. She almost started crying!"

Kurama was looking out the window when he said, "And how long ago was that?"

No one answered.

Kurama looked at his friends, demanding an answer.

"Two years." Kuwabara said quietly.

"I see."

Tohru was currently putting on a dress for her date. She was sad. She was going on a date with one of the most beautiful boys in her school, but she was still sad. She found herself standing in front of her mirror, looking at her outfit. Everything was as it should be. A nice blue dress, some flats, and Kurama's necklace. Once her eyes landed upon it, she stared at it for some time. 'Why do I still wear this?' she thought to herself, 'It's been three years. He's not coming back…' Slowly, she reached behind her neck, unhooked the necklace, and took it off. The sun was setting, that meant 7 was approaching.

"Miss Tohru…Kado is here for you."

"Thank you."

"Once you've given me a teary eyed funeral, I'll be leaving this whole estate to your group." Was what Genkai had explained once all the teens had shown up at her temple; Koenma and Boton as well.

It was a beautiful sunset. Everyone was together once more, just like old times. Even Kuwabara had shifted back into giving Yukina a bit more attention than she asked for. They were looking for shells, finding star fish, and walking in the water. It was, as Boton said, a perfect way to end a perfect day.

That is, until Keiko yelled out, "This is the end. I'm tired of waiting for you Yusuke. Half my life I've waited for you to come around! Then when you were here you weren't really. You weren't here for me! Go one fighting, it's time to get what I want!"

But if one knows how the story goes, then they know that she didn't have to go off and find something else that she wanted. For Yusuke was right there, and that day, Yusuke and Keiko shared their second kiss; their first being when Keiko revived him almost 4 years ago.

It was touching, it was darling, and after they were all splashing in the water, it was amusing. Only Kurama and Shizuru were standing in the dry sun, watching their friends make fools of themselves and give themselves colds.

"I wonder if Tohru is still waiting…" Kurama said quietly to himself, but he caught the attention of Shizuru.

"You could always check." Shizuru offered. Kurama didn't say anything for a long while, and she continued, "She's acting, you know. In small plays for the university. We all plan to go see her sometime. Maybe you should come with us?"

"Yes…That sounds like a good idea."

While this conversation between Kurama and Shizuru was happening, Tohru was ironically sitting in the same café that Kurama took her to three years ago. She hadn't been there since.

"Tohru, are you alright? You seem a little distant…"

Tohru smiled, "Sorry. Just tired. A long practice today."

"Yeah, how is that going, by the way?"

"Wonderful, really. It's nice that you come to all my performances, too."

"I just want to support you, is all."

Tohru nodded and looked back out the window. Kurama hadn't made it to any of her performances, but for some reason, Kado still didn't measure up. 'Three years, Tohru…' Her mind whispered to herself, 'Isn't it just time to move on?'

"When is your next performance, Tohru?"

"Next Friday night. We're performing Beauty and the Beast…"

"Aha!" Yelled Boton, "It's next Friday! Come on, how many tickets? One..two..three..eight tickets! Wonderful! And…booked!"

Tohru was to play the part as Belle in this play, so she was wearing the blue skirt and blue shirt that the character is seen to wear in the beginning of the story.

"Tohru! Hi! Tohru!" It was Kado.

"Oh, hello Kado…"

"I got these for you." Kado said, pushing a bouquet of red roses into her hands.

"Thanks..uh..Kado. We need to talk."

"Yeah? What about? I was about to take my seat-I'm in the front row, you know!"

"Um..Wonderful. Anyway, well, you see Kado, I'm not really interested in boys…"

"You're…Are you interested in girls?"

"No! No! I'm not! I mean, I'm not interested in any boys right now. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I don't want to lead you on. I'm sorry, but I can't accept these." Tohru then slowly handed the roses back to Kado. Kado was chestfallen, but with a weak smile, he left Tohru.

"Hurry up!" Yusuke hissed at his friends as they shuffled into the theater.

"Didn't know you liked the arts, Urameshi!"

"Shut up Kuwabara. I just want to sit down! Why can't we have popcorn again?"

"Oh stop!" Boton scolded, "Don't be so dense. Just sit down!" They ended up getting the center seats about five rows back. Kurama took his own seat next to his friends and watched the curtains before him. It was understood that no one was to disturb Kurama as he watched the play.

So it started. The curtains slowly rose to the ceiling and out came Tohru. She was covered by the long dress of Belle, but Kurama could clearly see her face. It had become more womanly over the years, her hair a little longer, and she herself a little taller. Though, she wouldn't become close to Kurama's height. Tohru didn't see her friends, and thus made no reaction to them being there.

"She's beautiful…" Kurama whispered.

So the play went on with Kurama and his friends watching Tohru. She did well, and the play overall got a standing ovation.

Tohru bowed with the rest of her cast and one by one, they left the stage. Boton took this as the cue to head to the backstage to greet Tohru. Tohru was back to wearing just a normal white dress when she caught the eye of Boton. She smiled widly and trotted over. Pulling Boton into a hug, she said, "Hello! How have you been?"

"Well! Well!" Boton said back to her, "We just thought we'd come and see you."

"We?"

And Tohru then stood completely still. Sure, she saw Yusuke and Keiko and the rest, but what really caught her attention was the redhead standing in the back. He had a gentle, yet awkward, smile across this lips. "We'll..leave you two to talk." said Boton gently, as she herded the other friends out of the backstage.

Tohru was staring at him with her mouth slightly opened and her eyes were blinking at him, "Hi…"

"Hello, Tohru." Kurama said calmly as he approached her. He was wearing a dress shirt and his brown pants, of course. He had one of his hands behind his back, to which he pulled out a single rose and handed it to her, "You were lovely."

Tohru took the rose and looked at him for a long while before saying, "Thank you…"

"I've convinced Boton to take everyone back to Yusuke's apartment. I was hoping you'd accompany us."

Tohru smiled, "Like old times."

Kurama couldn't resist his own smile, "Movies."

So Tohru and Kurama started to walk back to Yusuke's alone. The air around them had become slightly cooler than it was when the play started, but there was a full moon, much to Kurama's delight. They walked in silence for majority of the walk until they reached the same park of which they went to on their first date. They both knew it too, for they stopped walking at the same time and looked into the park. No one was there, the play had ended late, no one would be there until early in the morning. And if there was someone, Kurama could bet that Tohru had her pepper spray.

The park could be used as a shortcut to Yusuke's house anyway, so they agreed that it would be a good choice. For time, and sentimental reasons.

"So..How has school been?"

Tohru pursed her lips together, "Boring, really. Just studying for university."

"Kuwabara has informed me that you'll be doing a major in acting." Kurama said as he motioned for her to sit down on the same bench they sat upon three years ago, and then sitting himself.

"Yes. I love acting." Tohru said absently, and then she looked at him, "How was the war?"

"It wasn't much of a war." Kurama explained, "Yusuke hosted a tournament for all the demons of Demon World to attend. The winner would be the king of Demon World for three years, and then they would host yet another tournament. It ended fairly peacefully, and we all met personal victories."

"Personal victories?"

"Sure. Yusuke learned about himself and his heritage, and Hiei found a place and job he enjoyed."

"And you?"

Kurama was looking forward now, "I've given up being Yoko."

Tohru stared at him, "I'm sorry?"

"I've separated myself from my Yoko identity, and have decided to live as human."

"But why? Yoko was your strength, wasn't he?"

"He was." Kurama sighed, "But I found that I've got more important things in the Living World than fighting and being a general in a war. Most demons would think of me as being foolish or weak, but in the few years of life in the Living World, I've found that I'm happier now than I was during my thousands of years in the Demon World. I've realized that there is much more to life than fighting." Kurama smiled to himself and looked up to the sky in deep thought, "Yoko is still apart of me. He'll never completely leave me. But he's been diminished. Now, I can settle down here, get married, and have a normal life. Be with family. All of that."

"I'm proud of you." Tohru said kindly.

Kurama smiled to himself and looked at Tohru once more, "You looked beautiful while performing. And I've been missing you."

"And I, you." Tohru said, before resting her own head on Kurama's shoulder. She pulled her legs up so they touched to chest and looked at the ground before them.

The vibrations from Kurama's chest said, "Have you been wearing the necklace I've given you?"

"Up until recently." Tohru whispered, "I almost gave up."

"I wouldn't have blamed you." Kurama said gently, "It has been three years. Have you dated?"

"I went on a couple of dates."

"I see."

Tohru looked at Kurama from her position on his shoulder, "But they weren't you. You and your friends were the first people who really seemed to care for me."

Kurama smiled and pulled her closer to him, "Well I'm glad that you feel that way." He absently ran his fingers through her hair, staring before him, thinking. It was soft, just like it had been when he put his necklace around her neck three years ago. After a long silence, he said, "There was another reason why I left Yoko behind."

"Hmm?" Came the soft reply from his shoulder. She was content.

"I'm able to be with you now. Or, at least, more comfortably."

Tohru looked up at him once more, and this time, instead of looking in front of him, Kurama was looking back down at her. There was a smile on his lips, and his eyes were gentle. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up so that they were nose-to-nose, and then gently placed his lips upon hers. She returned his kiss with a smile of her own, feeling the inside of her stomach flutter. When they pulled away, Tohru buried her face into his shoulder bashfully, causing the redhead to pull her even closer to him, sighing contently. To his slight surprise, he heard from his left, "Thank you for coming to my play." Kurama smiled, "My pleasure." After about 30 more minutes of bonding, the two finally decided to set off into the night and head to Yusuke's for movies.

When they opened the door, hand in hand, Boton was the first one to greet them, "How'd it go?"

"What?" Kurama said.

"Well…Are you two…you know…" She giggled.

"Boton! Don't pressure them!" Came Yusuke's voice.

"Oh, but they're so cute! Please tell me you asked her out!"

Tohru smiled, "He didn't have to."

"Oh how darling!"

Yusuke was at the doorframe, looking at his friend, "Well congratulations. Are you ready to watch movies now? We've been waiting for you two. Hurry up!"

Kurama dipped down quickly to kiss her behind the ear before ushering her into the living room with his friends; his second family. And the teens stayed up until three in the morning watching old movies from the 80's and picking on the new couple. A few times Kuwabara attempted to give Kurama 'advice', to which his sister quickly shot down. And finally, both Kurama and Tohru found something they knew they would never replace. Each other and their friends.

* * *

Done! Hoped you enjoyed the story! :3


End file.
